Scarred Love
by Crazed In Theory
Summary: Bella Uley moves from her abusive father Joshua's home, to her older brother Sam's. Collin Locks imprints on her. Problem: She's a mere 13 years old, while he's almost 18. After being scarred by her father, will she be able to trust Collin with her heart?
1. Hey big bro?

So, I noticed a ton of mistakes, and some things I didn't make too clear so I re did this capter, and school is ending soon by the way. I will work on the next chapter quick, and I am so sorry for not updating for like three months! I got so many reviews, and I'm a jerk! .

Well, I do not own Twilight! The plot is mine, and that's pretty much it! :D

Chapter One

Moving to La Push

BPOV

_I was having one of those days; one where all I wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. Yes, depressing, and confusing I know, but if you knew what my life was like, you'd understand it perfectly, and know that I have my reasons to be so pessimistic._

_My name is Isabella, it means 'God's promise'. My last name is Uley._

_I live with my father, in Chicago, and it's not exactly fun; alright, not exactly fun does not cut it. It's a living hell. Ever since I was young, I had only been with my father Joshua; my mom was no where to be found. Joshua isn't the dads most people have, he doesn't work, hardly talks to me, and grows violent very easily._

_I remember when I was nine years old, my friend Brady used to ask me about my bruises. I would tell him that I fell down the stairs, or some other lame excuse. Being the older one, he realized right away I was lying; he knew what Joshua did to me. He beat me._

_Now you understand right? Why I'm so down on...life? Because of that-_

_"Bella!" He yelled through the thin crappy oak door, interrupting my thoughts. I guess with only my salary we couldn't afford much. Yes, my salary. I had to have a job. He didn't though. He just drank all day and fucked all night. I had to listen to that too. He abandoned every single one, and never used protection. How did I know that? Well, his drawers never had any condoms, and sometimes, the girl would come back and say she's pregnant. He blew them off every time. I had to watch the fear and worry glow in their eyes. Not to mention the tears of remorse, regret, and rejection. the three "R's" I called them. _

_I didn't know who my mother was, but he said that I was an unwanted whore, and I had to stay with him, or he'd be arrested. It didn't stop him though, from rejecting all his children. I think it was up to about thirteen now. I had thirteen half brothers and sisters, but I never got to meet any of them. It became my life's disappointment not to have little brothers or sisters. Maybe even big brothers or sisters. I would love to have older brothers. Like Brady did, my old best friend I had before they had to move. He was a lot older though. He was thirteen and I was nine. He sounded particularly angry today though, my father. I thought he was gone though..._

_"ISSSABELLA MARIE ULEY! LET ME IN RIGHT THISSINSSTANT!" He slurred. Dammit, he's drunk. Joshua Uley, my father, was not a good drunk. He tried to hit me when he was drunk. I usually hid in a god spot, but today I thought he was fucking, not drinking. Apparently, I was wrong. That bastard..._

_Joshua flung himself at my door, flying through it, as I slid back into the wall. He looked angry, but his stupid confident shit-eating smirk was there. My fear must have been too evident in my eyes,because every time I would get scared, that fucking smirk would come onto his face, even if he was angry. I shrunk back a little, as he dusted the rubble off his wife beater and inched closer._

_"Yes Joshua?" I tried to say calmly. My voice trembled, and for a moment, he looked confident. In a matter of ten seconds, his confident smirk soon turned furious, as he brought his fist up behind his head. I froze, automatically. A response I couldn't stop from happening._

_What did I do?_

_I pondered on it for a while. What had I done to make him so mad? Or what didn't I do? I thought for a moment. What didn't I do? Wait-What didn't I do? Then it hit me._

_Or should I say, thats when they hit me. The fist came before the realization did, and as I was falling, my realization became vague. I had to try to remember...I wracked my brain. Then I realized what I hadn't done._

_I didn't call him daddy._

_Everything went in sow motion, like it did in movie during a car crash. I felt myself bracing for the floor, as I went face down, but that rough carpeted feeling didn't arrive to my face. Something sharp hit my forehead and slid down my face, a gash was pouring blood out of my face and skull._

_"Ouch..." I moaned in pain, as the darkness began sweeping over me. I called out the one thing I could think of- "Joshua!"_

_Something slammed into my side, and I knew at once what was happening, as I felt several blows to my ribs and legs. He was beating me, because I forgot to call him daddy. That fucking bastard will..._

_I blacked out then, and a dark wave smashed over my face. The last thing I thought, was,_

_'I'll see you soon mom...'_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_What the fuck is that?_

_"When is she going to wake up?" I opened my eyes, confused at, one. Where the hell was I? and Two. Who is here with me? I could only see through my left eye though; the other one was covered in bandages. I saw a man standing by my bed. My hospital bed. Oh shit, I'm in the fucking hospital...The man gave me a small smile._

_It wasn't Joshua. I knew that for sure. The man looked much younger than him, and much more put together. He didn't have that ugly confident shit eating smirk on his face either. _

_He was wearing a long sleeved blue dress shirt with some khakis. He had a long white doctor's lab coat on. His skin was scary pale, like he was dead, and his eyes were light golden; the strangest color I had seen in a while. He was beautiful, in a totally I'm-Adonis-Nice-To-Fucking-meet-you kind of way._

_"W-who are you?" I stuttered. I cried out in pain though, right when I spoke. My mouth was aching on it's right side. My whole face was. That stupid ass hole._

_"I'm Dr. Cullen. Are you in any pain right now? Do you know who you are? Having any memory problems." He smiled softly. I shook my head slowly, confirming that I..._

_"Who am I?" He looked shocked at my sudden outburst_

_"I was only joking Miss Uley..." I cut him off quickly._

_"Who''s Miss Uley?" I asked, confused. I remember Joshua...but who am I?...Think Bella think...wait a second..._

_I mentally slapped myself, and shook my head._

_"Bella. My name is Bella...right?" I looked up to see him smiling._

_"that would be correct Isabella."_

_"Bella." I corrected automatically. He chuckled softly, and patted my head, staying clear of my face._

_"Honey, what happened to you? You have many bruises and that cut on your face..." Dr. Cullen stated, slowly tracing the bandages, looking worried. I had to think of an excuse in case Joshua was here-_

_"I fell down the stairs, and it hurt, so I went to lay down in my bed, and I must have slashed my head on my bedside table." He nodded thoughtfully, before chuckling again._

_"You're not very coordinated are you?" I giggled and shook my head._

_"Not at all."_

- - - ONE MONTH LATER - - -

Well, Joshua ran off, and I have no family! YAY! Oh, AND I will most likely have permanent scars! I don't even know yet because I cannot take off the bandages! Whoopy!

That was very fucking heavy sarcasm. I have no one to stay with until they find a family member, which they might not. Then I have to be adopted, and I don't want to be adopted! What if they're freaks! Okay. That sounded very ironic coming from me, since I am probably the biggest freak in the universe.

_SIGH!_

I sat behind Mrs. Cullen while she was looking on the computer for any family members. Esme chuckled, looked behind me, and smiled.

"Go sit. We wouldn't want to ruin this surprise now would we?" I shook my head no, and sat in the chair in the Cullen's living room. They were kind enough to let me stay with them until I either A-Found a family member, or B-Get a new adoptive home. Emmett-My bear of a best friend-came in and sat next to me.

"Hey Squirt!" He rubbed my hair. I hated that so much, I did it. I knew he would get so mad, pretty much, because he said he was absolutely terrified of blood-

"OUCH! MY FACE! YOU TOUCHED MY CUT! OWEEEEYY! IT'S BLEEDING!" He ran away, and I chuckled. I heard his feet pause though for a moment, and he came back in, looking annoyed and relieved at the same time. I smiled smugly and he looked at me with his mouth open to shape an "O".

"Hey watch out. You might catch some flies Emmett." I laughed.

"You are NOT bleeding! YOU LIE! CARLISLE! BELLA LIED TO ME! CAN WE GO PUSH HER IN A LAKE!" He stormed off, and right after he left, I burst out laughing.

"So Not Funny!" Emmett boomed. This caused me to laugh even harder. Mrs. Cullen-she likes me to call her Esme- Cleared her throat. I looked over wearily. This was it. The last time she would check for relatives. This is the time she would have to tell me. By the expression, I'm guessing there were none.

"Bella..." She said softly, trying to comfort me. The tears wound up in my eyes anyway. "Samuel Uley." She said it so quietly, I could barely hear her. But boy, did I hear her...

"Who?" I whispered, wide eyed. She smiled, walking over to me.

"Samuel Uley, your brother." I felt a sob build up in my throat. I threw my arms around her neck, and thanked her. I began jumping up and down in the living room, running around and basically crying.

"OhMiGod!" I squealed. "I have a brother!"

- - - ONE WEEK LATER - - -

Today was the day I would arrive at Samuel's home. He accepted quickly, Esme said he was worried, and excited. I also get to take the bandages off for good when I arrive in La Push. I worried that maybe it would be much to noticeable, the scar. People already stared at me for my bandages and stupid shortness. I'm like five foot! That's about it! Maybe I'm like five foot one now. Wouldn't that be great?

The goodbyes were terrible. Saying goodbye to Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, that was nearly impossible, and I was practically bawling into Alice's shirt.

I would miss Alice and Jasper the most. Alice was this shopaholic little short pixie. She reminded me of tinker bell, or the energizer bunny wrapped up in a tiny package of fairy dust and designer clothing. She actually got me new converse and some pairs of skinny jeans, to her displeasure I might add. She also got me an IPod touch 3g, with one thousand of my favorite songs. Yes, ONE THOUSAND! She's just the best. Jasper Hale was much different. He loved history, and was the shy, emotion type. They made a great pair though; they say opposites attract.

I whistled quietly as I flipped on All you need is love by the Beatles. I am not sure why, but they made me feel happy. I think Joshua mentioned that my mom used to love them before she left, so maybe that's why. I sang a little bit until I grew tired, and I fell asleep, falling into the dream that haunted me-

_Thunder and lightning shook the skies, and rain poured down on my face._

_I was sitting on the cliffs, next to my wolf; a pretty creature, russet, and back spots, white ears and a crescent moon shape on it's ankle in a shocking red tone. It happened like every night, suddenly, my body shifted and burned as my bones glided and bent in ways they shouldn't. Then, I was the same as my companion; a pure white wolf, with few gray spots, russet ears, and a bright teal star on my back leg. _

_The wolf was forming into something else, a human, russet skinned and had deep black eyes that a girl could get lost in. He looked at me, frantic and angered. He grabbed me by the paws, and threw me away from the cliff gracefully. I landed with ease._

"_Bella! No! RUN!" He yelled. I turned my head, at a break-neck speed. On the cliff I had been sitting on only seconds ago, was a cat-like woman; pale, fire red hair, and smiling sadistically at me. Her red eyes gleamed as she shoved the man off the cliff, making him plummet down into the freezing waters. My heart dropped into my stomach, and I whined loudly as tears gathered in my eyes._

_My predator sauntered forward, preparing to kill me, as anger bubbled up inside my wolf form, and I lunged toward my death..._

I bolted up in my seat, breathing deeply, with a raspy throat, and swollen eyes. I slowly close m eyes and let my head fall back on the head rest.

"Attention passengers, the plane will be landing in Seattle Washington shortly. Please buckle your seat belts."

_**"Hey soul sister, ain't the Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey"**_

Here I was, waiting in the airport, looking for this Samuel guy. I saw a picture, so I knew what he looked like in basic terms. I looked around the airport, with my one duffel bag, and IPod still plugged in. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and jumped about fifty feet in the air, as I turned around.

It was him. Some girl was with Samuel, but I didn't even notice her, as I flung myself toward him, and began crying. He hugged me back, laughing. I had a brother. We were finally reunited, and Joshua was no where to be found. I soon blushed, and got off him.

"I'm Bella Uley." I stuck out my hand. He laughed, and pulled me into a short hug. He eyed my bandage, but I tried not to feel self conscious. I did anyway. He quickly looked back up at my eyes,

"And I'm Sam Uley. It's a pleasure to meet you." I blushed furiously, and he laughed at my expense.

"Whatchya listening to?" The woman asked. she had three jagged scars running down her face too. That made me feel a little less self-conscious. We would be scar sisters_. Wow...This is actually hilarious. I'm listening to the song "Soul Sister"..._I giggled. "I'm Emily by the way, Sam's fiance" Aw...I have a sister too.

"Soul sister by Train." I responded. She squealed. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"ILOVETHATSONG!" She giggled. Sam looked at her, a certain glow in his eyes. she looked back at him, and smiled lopsidedly like I do. I felt like I was intruding on a personal moment almost, they were in so much love..."May I have the other ear bud Bell?" She asked politely, after their little exchange. I wished I could be in love...but then again, love doesn't truthfully exist in my universe. In theirs, yes, but mine can't afford love. I'm only thirteen too, but I have been told that I am very mature for my young age.

"Course." I grinned. I handed her the hot pink bud, and she put it in her ear. She was only about five inches taller...that's nice. Maybe I'm not going to be short compared to the rest...**(I just had to put that in! poor Bella is in for a surprise...)**

We finished singing the rest.

_**"Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight**_

**The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me**

**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey**

**Tonight  
Hey, hey**

**Tonight"**

Me and Emily sang the whole way to the car. Which was a ford truck, the kind I was used to.

"Here, Plug it in! Sam won't mind!" She plugged my IPod into the stereo, I laughed, as she told me to pick a song. I flipped through, until I found the perfect song, Otherside, by the red hot chili peppers.

Sam slid into the car, and nodded in approval of the song. He only hummed though, as Emily and I blurted the lyrics out, laughing and arm flailing all over the place. By this time, I could tell even though Emily was probably about seven years older then me, we were going to be friends. We kept singing as we drove, and soon enough Sam was even singing along.

We eventually got on the road that lead into La Push then. The sign simply said, "LA PUSH RESERVATION WELCOMES YOU! population-2,526

Make that 2,527 now.

We drove down the road I believed was his, since we began slowing down in front of one that had two boys wrestling on the front lawn...shirtless.

SWOON!

Ew, i just said swoon. I sound like an idiot...

As we got out of his truck, only one of the heads turned and smiled at me. He was huge like Sam was. But then again, they all were. When the guy's eyes landed on me, he looked like he pitied me. Stupid scars. I smiled lopsidedly anyway, and he smiled warmly. I looked at the rest, who all looked exactly alike, until I spotted a certain someone-

"BRADY CONWELLER! COME THE FUCK HERE!" I screamed, laughing. Brady's head perked up, and he looked confused, as did everyone else, who's eyes were all on me. I blushed furiously, and that reminded Brady of who I was.

"BELLA BEAN!" He scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tightly. "I missed you! You little slut! Why didn't you call me?" -and there's the playful banter.

"Shut up fagot I didn't even, nor do I now have a cell phone! so shut your fat ass up!" I kissed his cheek, and demanded to be put down. He laughed, and set me back on my feet. I then, eyed him up.

"DAYUMM!" I went wide eyed. "Look at your fine self! You defiantly are not the scrawny nerd I remember." Everyone laughed at him, and I laughed too as he glared at me playfully.

"Still the slut I remember.." I hit him on the arm. "Well, you do look hot." he paused, looking awkward. "In a totally, I'm pretty much your big brother kind of way." I laughed, which was strange, since I really hadn't been this happy in years. Ever since I left Joshua, my life has been amazing. A smile began playing at my lips as I continued to survey the area, and the people in it.

I turned my head towards the house-

and thats when I saw _him_.

Ohhh! Stay tuned for the net chapter of...SL!


	2. A Familiar Face

Here we go! I'm updating, I'm updating! Yay for me! and I am SO Sorry for not updating sooner, and I THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for Faving this, putting this to your alerts, and for the fav authors and author alerts! I love you guys so much! I just can't believe this! It is absolutely amazing!

In one chapter, I have gotten 28 reviews, 41 favorite story's, 58 alerts. I love you all! My User has nine favorites, and 5 alerts, and i thank you all!

Thank You, And ENJOY!

Chapter Two

Ebony Eyes

BPOV

His eyes shined in the faint silver light that sliced through the cold air, and made his skin look like it was glowing. His straight shot of jaw, his smooth face, and perfect pink lips...my eyes just couldn't drink him in fast enough. His perfectly smooth abs, his almost illegally tight jeans, everything about him called to me, and I hated it; I hated it with a passion.

I hated being pulled and pushed around. This feeling of sick happiness and love radiating out of me, I felt this guilt...the guilt of knowing that my mother never got love, and yet, here I was, getting everything I ever wanted, while she could be dead, hard and cold, or feeling emptiness flowing inside her slow beating heart. My eyes felt cold and wet, and I turned to look at the ground.

Or should I say, I _tried_ to look at th ground; My eyes were stuck on him, and I couldn't stop smiling. It almost made my cheeks hurt

There was a silence; a very awkward silence. Sam finally cleared his throat, and mentioned something about going inside...I wasn't sure because my ears were buzzing, and I couldn't have payed attention if I wanted to.

I was vaguely aware of Emily yanking my arm to force me to go into the house, and most of it was a blur. I felt very light headed and sick, but not exactly in a bad way. I felt full of love and adoration, and it annoyed me, a lot, but it was...saddening too. There was emptiness; the emptiness of having this man all the way over where he was, sitting on the love seat in Emily and Sam's living room.

"So Bella, I just thought that we could all introduce ourselves..." Emily smiled. I nodded with numbness, and attempted to smile; the smile turned out to be lopsided and pathetic, but I tried.

"Well, I'm Embry!" One short burly man yelled. I smiled and nodded, responding with a quiet 'hey'. I looked toward the next one, who had longer hair than the rest, and looked a bit taller than Embry. He had a small bronze haired teen on his lap, and his arms were wrapped around her. She reminded me a lot of Edward for some reason. She was also the only one besides me with that Alabaster face in the room.

"I'm Jacob, and this is-" he cut off as the pretty bronze haired girl hopped out of his lap. She strode toward me, and pulled me into a big hug. "The name is Vanessa, but they call me Nessie, since they claim that I am devious like the loch-ness monster, and I can be a bit too violent..." She giggled into my ear as I tried to comprehend her jumble of words. she was Alice junior, oh screw it, she was WORSE...

"Nice to meet you Vanessa-" she cut me off immediately with her non stop babble and bright happy voice.

"Oh, call me Nessie! Everyone does!" she squealed happily as she jumped off me and back onto Jacob's lap. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and kissed her forehead lovingly. My gaze flew to the next-a pretty dark skinned girl with thick black eyeliner and pretty green eyes leaning against the wall with another boy. She smiled warmly at me, and perched herself against th boy. I felt a tiny sharp pain in my chest and frowned slightly.

"Hi Bella! My name is Kim-I already know you, and you should remember me!" I squealed with excitement and threw myself toward her. Kimmy Conweller-Brady's older sister, had been hanging out with Brady and I since we were nine. Of course, when Brady left, so did she. Kim hugged me back tightly.

"Kimmy! I haven't seen you in so long! Holy fuck! You are so gorgeous!" I laughed loudly. She giggled and blushed as who I assumed was her boyfriend smiled and kissed her hair.

So many things were happening now, and I loved it all; i loved having friends, and having them know what I have been through. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"We'll explain later." Kimmy waved off as they all nodded very slowly. I couldn't help notice that the ebony eyed boy just stared at me. It made me feel all warm an fuzzy inside, which I hated terribly.

"This is my boyfriend Jared!" Kimmy smiled. I nodded and greeted the russet skinned boy with a nervous hello.

After letting go, I sat back down beside Emily, and I glanced toward the ebony eyed boy. his pure white smile lit up the room as I did so, and I heard some snickers, which made him glare at Embry, Nessie, and Brady angrily. They both shrunk back in their seat-well, Nessie shrunk back into Jacob.

"My name is Collin, Collin Locks." Oh God...his voice...so rugged and husky, low and beautiful- well if a voice can be beautiful that is. I again felt that ping of guilt light up in my stomach as I realized this love. I beamed him a smile though, an uneven one of course, due to my sickening gash.

"Bella. Bella Uley. Nice to meet you." His eyes went wide at the sound of my high soprano voice, and I felt my heart thundering in my chest. I could hardly breathe.

He was beautiful, polite, and cute, but yet, I felt wrong wanting to be with him; well, t did feel right, but knowing that my mother couldn't have any love made me have second thoughts. I guess I just didn't want to end up like her, wherever she was. I didn't want Collin-such a beautiful name...-to be like how Joshua was to Mom. I also didn't know if I should call her that, since I really didn't know her...

There was another problem. He looked much to old for me. I was probably just imagining this; him liking me. Who would like me anyway? The things I have seen and done are so revolting, i wouldn't be surprised if someone ran screaming from me when they found out about Joshua and my problems.

Again, someone, whom I think was Sam, cleared their throat and knocked both me and Colling out of our trance. I blushed brightly-probably settling at the color at around the Fire Engine Red shade. Collin looked even happier as I did so.

The rest introduced themselves. Quil, his friend Claire, Paul, and Seth. It came down to the last person; a russet skinned girl, leaning up against the wall with tortured eyes and a tough face. She was silent, and someone chuckled.

"that's Leah, the pack bitch." Quil snapped. Everyone burst out laughing except Sam, Emily, and Me. One, I didn't understand why they would have said 'pack', and Two, I would not stand them calling someone a bitch.

People used to call me that. Back at my old house. I already had anger management problems; I didn't need someone to point it out to me. Yet, they did it anyway, to my compete displeasure.

I recalled every time that had happened to me. It came down to every single one, until stopping on that shit-eating smirk, and that ugly twisted face; Joshua.

_'You little BITCH!" and the pain arrived, smacking into my head, my chest, my arms, my body..._

Some kind of rage ripped through me, and I stood and marched over to Quil.

"FUCK YOU!" i screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" -and he just smirked. My rage was bubbling up inside of me, and I felt myself beginning to shiver and shake with anger. I felt uncontrolled, just like Joshua, shaking, trembling, screaming...it felt too wrong.

As if that stopped my fire. I pulled my fist back and let it slam forward, only to be stopped by his hand, and twisted around hard, I screamed bloody murder, and then, all hell broke loose. Paul swooped me up in his arms, and sprinted out of the house as I heard a loud angered growl shake my soul. The growl of a wolf; the growl of my wolf; I was sure.

"Bella, you need to stay out here okay? Nessie an Kim will take you to first beach, and maybe we'll have a bonfire tonight, I dunno..." and with that, he ran off, and Nessie and Kimmy hurried out, looking worried.

"Here. let's go to first beach and get to know each other a little better...the guys are..." Kimmy struggled for words. "...fighting a bit." After she said that, Emily and Claire ran out.

"Well, it's just a girls night ain't it?" I chuckled, trying to break the awkwardness. The girls let out a few short laughs, and Emily led us to Sam's truck.

We all hopped in. and when Emily twisted the key, Kesha came on. Weirdly, at such a tense, scary time, we all started blurting out the lyrics while Kimmy and I freaked out by arm flailing and screaming out lyrics. I hadn't felt this happy in...well, ever.

"Don't stop, make it rock,

DJ blow my speakers up,

Tonight, imma fight,

Til we see the city lights,

Don't stop."

We had already arrived at first beach by the end of the song. All of us jumped out and walked along the beach slowly, talking about random favorites, stories, and about me; that kind of got me annoyed, but they seemed nice enough, so I let them ask, and I answered.

"So...favorite animal?" Claire asked me. I thought about it while looking at the twelve year old. Okay, no I didn't think bout it, I basically blurted out a wolf. They all laughed as if they had some big inside joke about it. I just raised an eye brow and chuckled to myself quietly.

I found out that Nessie was adopted, and she also doesn't know who her real parents are. I felt pretty bad for her. We had that part of our life in common; I had no clue ho my mom was. I also found out Emily is Leah's cousin, and Claire is Emily's niece. apparently Emily's sister is around 12 years older than her, so Emily and Claire ended up being closer in age than Emily and her own sister; something I thought was a bit weird. **(It's the same story as me and my sister. We are twelve years apart. but me and her daughter are only 6)**

You can tell that they are all head over heels in love. Anytime they talk about their boyfriends, they smile and look all lovey-dovey. Then again, when i think about Collin...A smile appears on my face too, and embarrassing as it is, it is completely true.

I am hopelessly Scarred, and in love, and for some strange reason...

I hate it.

**So there I didn't get too long of a chapter. I think it has 2,000 words, but I have been writing a long time, and it's ten, which means my mom is crabby and wants me to 'get the hell off your laptop and sleep' i think it's because the last day of school is on Thursday! (today is Tuesday.) I will be able to get a lot more chapters in, and my new updating time will probably be every Tuesday, or maybe every Friday. Not fully sure yet, but I'll get it straight.**

**Also, I would very much appreciate suggestions of what i should draw from this story. like Bella with scars? Collin? whatever you guys want. I have a deviant art profile, and I will post it on there.**

**So thank you, and have a good night and day I guess! :D**

**Remember, the more reviews, the faster I update!**

V


	3. Just One More Love Song

Look who got another chapter in! Yay for me!:D I am sorry for the rushed writing, and whatever mistakes I have made too!

DISCLAIMER-I only own the plot, Bella's Scar, and a bucket of triple chocolate chip cookie dough...(Yum) Not twilight sadly, that is S.M.'s i do own the whole saga though if that counts!

ENJOY!

**_Also, maybe you could check out my two one-shots. they aren't that popular...and that saddens me...haha, anyway, just a suggestion! I would really reealllllyyyy ppreciate it if you did, and i woud give you a cookie!_**

**_(le gasp!) Nikki is actually sharing her cookies! =o  
_**

BPOV

We were walking around and giggling about random subjects for a while, the girls and I. Eventually, Jared jogged over to us, nervously, and yet, like Kimmy, had this huge smile on his face when he caught sight of us.

"So...Sam said we were having a bonfire, and-" The girls tensed up, and glanced toward me. "-he told me to get the fire started." Jared finished, smiling brightly at Tim. I nodded, as did the others, and yawned.

"Gosh...I'm a bit tired..." I announced, plopping down on a nearby tree stump. Claire laughed and jumped on the one next to me, giggling like a mad woman.

Claire was a pretty girl; Shining russet skin, large shockingly blue eyes, light brown curls, and a ruler-like figure. When she saw Quil, her pretty oval shaped face lit up with happiness. Claire's style was casual, but also dressy. Currently, her body was sweater dress clad, topped off with black uggs and a beany. Bangles made tinkling bell-like sounds at her wrist also.

I could tell that Claire and were going to be close. I felt a little bit guilty about it, knowing that someone as undeserving as me could have such a friend...

Emily and Nessie joined our little group not too long after. They slid down to the sand in between Claire and I, and we began giggling and chatting idly.

Emily was a very pretty, yet damaged woman. She had beautiful, light auburn skin and deep black hair, with light chestnut eyes. the right side of her face was tainted with four long, deformed slices. Besides her scars, Emily was beautiful. She wore light boyfriend jeans, a white cotton V-neck under an open red flannel shirt, and cute tan moccasins. Her style was cute enough for me. Not for Alice, but for me.

Nessie was one of a kind. She had pretty alabaster skin and tinted rosy cheeks, deep brown eyes and long bronzed ringlet curls. Her style burned my eyes it as so bright, and she seemed to know how to introduce herself and be outgoing enough to make someone deaf. She looked a lot like Edward, only she acted too much like Alice. Her heart shaped face was perfectly symmetrical, and her pretty pink lips graced a smile almost all the time.

I notice that Jared and Kim had gone off long ago to look for sticks and logs to perch the bonfire's core. I was about 99.9 percent positive they only went to make out in the woods somewhere. Funniest part-it didn't shock me in the slightest; this is Kim we are talking about, remember?

It had been a long time before Jared and Kim came back with about a million sticks and logs being dragged behind them. By this time, everyone was back except Collin-I winced at that-and Quil.

The rest of the group went to build up the sticks, and I excused myself to go walk around by the top of the beach. I wanted time to think.

So, here I sat, leaned against one of the oak trees way far away from the whole group of people, thinking.

Did i really deserve this? This love that I felt for this new family I had met only this morning? I didn't believe that.

I ran through all of the group; Sam, and Emily, my new Brother and Sister, too loving for me, and much too kind to someone as rude and disgusting as me.

Brady, Kim, and Jared; Kimmy and Brady were my friends since I lived with Joshua, and he beat me bad enough to break my bones. They were always there for me, and somehow, I felt that I deserved them. Jared was a mysterious man, happy and loving, a smart-ass, someone I would eventually get along with.

Embry, Jacob, and Nessie; A strange, loud burly boy I usually wouldn't have gotten along with, Jacob, the tall, sarcastic, quiet kind of boy, with a terrifying background from what I saw, and Nessie, the hyper little fairy-faced girl with a loud enough personality to blind people, someone who I don't think i would get along with too well, but somehow did.

Leah and Seth Clearwater; A tortured soul, saddened by a loss possibly, maybe a terrible break up, or something even worse. Seth, a happy, joyful kid, always jumping around and laughing with everyone else, the goof ball of the family.

Paul, Quil, and Claire; The angered man, always goofing around though too. loves making jokes and saying 'that's what she said' after almost everything. Quil, the quiet one, also the jerk, being mean to Leah, and always snorting out a laugh when Claire makes a joke. Claire was one of the youngest ones. She loved fashion and camping, also loved painting. A sweet girl with a contagious smile. I really didn't deserve her.

I didn't want to believe I was good enough for these people. Maybe I wasn't, but i wasn't complaining...i mean, at least I got someone-

-and then I heard a clearing of someone's throat. My head whipped up, and I saw who it was...i smiled faintly.

There he was, sitting in all his glory, his eyes gleaming; Collin. He looked beat up, slashed and bloody. The blood had dried at least, so there was no need to hold my breath from that sickening smell. His smile was still evident though, under his roughed up appearance. I could feel a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

"Hi Collin." I greeted, staring into the flames of the bonfire on the other side of first beach. The others waved at me, smiling widely at both of us, walking down towards them.

"Hi Bella." Collin grinned, while pulling his hands out of his pockets. It was taking much too long to get to the bonfire where the others were, and I swore that Collin could read my mind. "Here, jump on my back. I'll run you over." He laughed loudly, and I joined in, feeling giddy. I leaped onto his back, and her grabbed on to me, as he sprinted down the beach, with me laughing the entire time.

We arrived at the circle of people very quick, and I saw Quil too, over by a large rock...apologizing to Leah; you could tell, because he looked down guilty, and she nodded forgivingly. I smiled, and Colling squeezed my hand.

"You did good kid." He joked. We both laughed loudly, and he sat me down on one of the benches. I, of course, being Bella, ran to Brady, and hopped into his lap with an ungraceful lope.

"Hey babe." He half-smiled, and kissed my cheek. Collin growled lowly from two seats down, and Brady glared. it grew quiet pretty fast after that, and my cheeks blazed.

"Ahh...hello..." I murmured awkwardly into his shoulder. I felt him shake above me in his chuckles.

Our little circle burst into conversation. Old stories from when they were kids, laughs about some more recent things. Kimmy, Brady, and I decided to tell our story then.

"Well, I was about eight when I met Brady and Kim. We became friends right away. With my..." I paused, and corrected myself. "Joshua, I needed someone, and they knew about him. How he could be a bit..mean at times-" Kim cut me off then.

"We hung out for such a long time! For like two years! But then we had to move because Br-my dad...had...had a job in La Push!" Kim stuttered out nervously. Brady then took the story into his own hands, and chuckled quietly.

"-and we're together yet again, to drive the world into INSANITY!" Brady and I laughed at his joke.

After that, we told many more crazy stories about our childhood. In that time, Paul whipped out a guitar and started playing-badly, I might add. My eyes lit up. I hadn't played mine in a while, but...

"You wanna try kid?" Paul chuckled. I weighed my options for a few seconds, then nodded as I let out a quiet 'sure'. He brought it over, and Brady moved me off his lap carefully onto the sand in between his legs.

Evey one watched me in anticipation as I got it positioned right in my hands. I gulped audibly, and started strumming a few chords...

"_His little whispers, 'love me love me...'_

_That's all I ask for, 'love me love me...'_

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something..._

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, looking through the windows..." I kept singing until I found my favorite part and grew louder._

"_-Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams..._

_Monster, how should I feel?" I quietly finished. I wasn't used to singing in front of people, but this felt...right?_

Then, the applause and whistles entered my ears. My head shot up to find all of them smiling at me, some tear stained cheeks, and Nessie jumping up and down.

"Play another! Just one more!" she begged. I nodded, and continued to strum and play for a while. I kept noticing Collin staring at me, yet again, while smiling. I kind of wondered if i was imagining this love inside me...that reminded me of a song-one I totally believed in at the moment; one I had to play.

My strumming picked up the slightest amount, and my strum patterns changed into 'The only exception' by Paramore.

"_When I was younger i saw,_

_my daddy cry,_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched,_

_as he tried to re-assemble it..." And tears lightly pooled my eyes at the thought of my father; wishing that maybe I could have helped him...when I Heard him crying one night...he would a lot, saddened without my mother. As much as i hated the bastard, I wished he wasn't in pain._

"_-and my momma swore, that she would,_

_never let herself forget._

_and that was the day that i promised._

_I'd never sing of love._

_If it does not exist..." _so far, this whole song was basically true. form my imagination, I thought my mother hated love; and that maybe she just didn't want to experience anything again after my father was out of her life.

I kept glancing at Collin, as I sang the chorus.

"_But darlin'..._

_You are...The only exception..._

_and You are...The only exception.._

_You are...The only excepti_on,

and you_. are. The. Only. Exception..."_ After i sang the chorus, he looked to the ground, away from me, and my thoughts turned to hurt and remorse. I couldn't breath, and I felt sick. The guitar pick fell out of my hand, and I stopped. Things ere happening to...fast.

I hardly even knew these people. why was I being able to trust them so easily? I didn't want to. and, at that moment, I felt...strange; like I was missing something very important. something about these people was so different from everyone else. they always looked happy; well, except for Paul, but he was a whole different story-

"why'd ya stop? I love that song! It's mine and Jakey's! Right babe?" Nessie then turned to Jacob, and his face blazed as everyone snickered.

"Yes beautiful. always will." He kissed her forehead, and looked at her in love. I had to turn away, like I did with Sam and Emily in the airport this morning. It seemed to intimate and private; I felt like an intruder just watching.

"I am just so tired!" I lied quickly. i then yawned, realizing that I was actually very tired. Collin looked at me for a moment, then smiled.

"Here, I'll carry you to my car and drive you back to Sam's." He paused, glancing toward my brother. "I'll stay there til' you come back. Don't worry." Collin chuckled, seeing Sam's tense form.

"Alright Collin. We'll get home in an hour or two."

The rest of the night was almost a blur. Collin rushed me to the car, drove me back to Sam's, and set me on my bed. I vaguely remember asking him to stay in my room...because I felt scared alone, being in a new place, and he did. He sat in an old rocking chair next to my bed.

The thing that stuck out the most was my dream though.

_It was almost the same as it usually was, except this time, I could see the man's face perfectly. The face shocked me..._

_Collin._

_-and the woman, she didn't toss him off the cliff like usual. She leaned down, and her fangs gleamed as the lightning reflected off them. The razor sharp weapons sunk into the wolf-Collin's-furry neck._


	4. Over Protective? Lies!

**UPDATE!**

**NEW ART FOR SCARRED LOVE IS UP ON MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT! THERE IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE. I DID ONE OF BELLA, AND ONE OF LEAH FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE CHECK EM' OUT! ;)  
**

**SO  
**

Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them, and am nearing **fifty** reviews! Love you guys so much! (in a non stalker kind of way!) XD

Disclaimer: I own a cute puppy named Tully, Twilight, the graphic novel (finally!), but sadly, I am not Steph and do not own the Idea of Twilight. I only own my fic's idea, that's all! :)

ENJOY!

SCARRED LOVE CHAPTER FOUR

Collin's POV  
Over Protective? I AM NOT OVER PROTECTIVE!

Love, Adoration, Amazement.

_I knew I shouldn't feel this way toward such a small girl, such an innocent, good child...but I did. Bella, with her long mahogany hair and big grown eyes, she caught me as something...different. Not like the girls my age. She seemed quiet, but silly, mature, but childish; perfect in every single way._

_The moment she stepped out of the car, I was concerned. Hell, when Sam told us not to stare at her, I was scared; wondering what happened to this girl. Her face, bandaged, was hard not to look at. it covered a whole half of her face, and I felt myself shaking with anger while thinking of who hurt this girl...my angel. It shocked me how protective I became over a girl I had not even fully met._

_Then that thing about Brady...God dammit, I was so jealous when he swooped her up in his arms and she gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. I wanted to be Brady that time, being loved by Isabella Uley. But then, by the way they bantered at each other, you could tell they were just friends. She was a lot like Brady, and that was good, because Brady and I were Best friends. I would like Bella._

_I knew I wouldn't like her as she turned around. Her pretty chocolate eyes bored into mine in such an intense, deep way...I didn't like her. I loved her. With everything I had. Anything that was keeping me here before, was snipped away, and replaced with a metal, unbreakable cord, straight to this...angel, this beauty. My Imprint._

_I didn't remember much after that...but I do remember when I introduced myself. she had looked in shock of how low my voice was maybe, or thought it was nice, because she looked shocked, and blushed. I smiled like an idiot at how cute she was. She had responded with her soprano voice, high and strong, like a tiger, strong, and beautiful. Or possibly a lion...maybe that was a better way to describe it._

_But then...Quil, had to be an ass, and ruin everything. He had called Leah a bitch, and Bella's eyes held fire. She shot up, and, tremors wracking her cute little body, stomped over to him and seethed about apologizing. _

_Quil, being Quil, had said something stupid, and Bella snapped her fist toward him. His hand flew out, and grabbed it. the thing that happened next, made me see red, hot fire, burning anger in my veins._

_His hand turned, and Bella roared in pain. I growled, shot out of my seat, and attacked Quil, right as Paul picked up Bella and ran her outside. The girls soon followed, and I was already in wolf form, howling at Quil._

_We fought for a long time, until both of us calmed down...well as much as we could anyway. We were both scratched up and bloody by the end. Of course, we would heal._

_He was sorry, It as an accident...that's what he said anyway. Well, tried to say. I was fighting him, growling, baring my fangs, furious at him fro doing something to my imprint. Mine. I could feel the atmosphere change as the pack heard this. I felt more calm now, probably because everyone seemed genuinely happy. Sam was..half angry, have happy. Jared was perfectly happy. Paul was...well Paul. and everyone else..besides Leah...was happy for me._

_'Oh Joy..another imprint. Another stupid girl that's going to just adore me!' Leah seethed in her mind. I knew Leah. She was a nice girl. Kind, sweet, but broken. She wanted to have friends as much as every other girl that didn't fit in. But her tough front said otherwise. She didn't need anyone. But in her mind, there was a tinge of gratitude that I don't think anyone else saw. She thought Bella was nice, cute, and her type of girl. tough and broken. I believed it. Bella carried herself as if she were the most disgusting thing in the world, which she most definitely wasn't._

_I remember everyone else leaving...and reluctantly apologizing to Quil. Then, everything grew very clear._

Bella was sitting against a tree, her head laying on her knees, looking out toward the ocean. Her face was serious looking, brows furrowed cutely, unevenly plump lips pursed in concentration. I coughed to get her attention, and her head snapped up at the sound. I smiled, and her lopsided smile, I noted, was adorable.

I hoped i didn't look too bad. The way she had that worry in her eyes scared me. i didn't want her to be worried for me. I was fine. Her on the other hand, was just human. If something happened to her...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"Hi Collin." She chirped, her eyes traveling back down toward the bonfire. She then jumped to her feet and hurriedly began walking down the beach. I jogged up and walked with her.

"Hi Bella." I flashed her a grin and while pulling his hands out of his pockets. It was taking a bit too long to get all the way down to the bonfire, and I jogged in front of Bella, and scrunched down as short as I could go. "Here, jump on my back. I'll run you over." I laughed, and she blushed, but giggled along with me in that pretty, high soprano tone.

We arrived at the circle of people very quick, and I saw Bella look toward Quil, who was standing over toward a large boulder, looking guilty as hell, and Leah, who took the tiniest of glances toward Bella, and smiled to herself quickly, before hugging Quil to accept his apology.

"You did good kid." Wow...that was cool Collin..real cool. She smiled up at me brightly, but again, unevenly. I sat her on bench, but she moved as I sat down. She jumped into Brady's lap. Jealousy burned inside me like wildfire.

"Hey babe." Brady smirked, and kissed her cheek. i felt even more protective, and a growl erupted in my chest. Brady shot a glare at me, and I glared right back at him. Bella was not his imprint. We all fell into silence; awkward silence. Bella blushed deeply.

"Ahh...hello..." She laughed awkwardly into Brady's shoulder. he laughed, and again, i felt Jealous at how at ease she was around him.

Everyone burst into conversation as I sill watched Bella with curious eyes. i wanted to figure her out. I didn't fully understand her. Would she ever tell me her story? Why she has that bandage? Why, Who, Where, When?

"Well, I was about eight when I met Brady and Kim. We became friends right away. With my..." Bella smiled sadly, shook her head, and switched her words."Joshua, I needed someone, and they knew about him. How he could be a bit..mean at times-" Kim took the conversation into her hands, and laughed.

"We hung out for such a long time! For like two years! But then we had to move because Br-my dad...had...had a job in La Push!" Nice cover Kim...you almost gave away the Brady secret. Lovely. Absolutely fucking lovely. We don't want another Nessie on our hands. She had seen Jacob turn into a wolf before He even imprinted on her. Yeah, she passed out. Not. Good.

"-and we're together yet again, to drive the world into INSANITY!" Bella dna Brady laughed at his very lame joke, and I rolled my eyes, but chuckled. He could be real weird sometimes.

The stories burst into life, and i saw as Bella took everything in. She looked uncomfortable almost, as if she didn't really feel like she belonged here. That saddened me. But as she looked over and saw Paul, playing guitar and singing terribly. Her big chocolate eyes lit up with happiness.

"You wanna try kid?" Paul laughed. That surprised me. Mr. Crabby-all-The-Damn-Time actually laughed...and likes a child? The impossible has happened. Bella nodded vigorously, and Paul set the guitar down by her, and Brady set Bella down by the guitar.

I couldn't wait to hear her play. She would be amazing no doubt. I watched as her tiny arms wrapped around the instrument, and her hands held a pick, which begn strumming a pretty sounding rhythm. her mouth opened, and we all stared at her, slack jawed, before looking at each other and smiling in amazement.

"_His little whispers, 'love me love me...'_

_That's all I ask for, 'love me love me...'_

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something..._

_Monster, how should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here, looking through the windows..."_ Holy Fuck...she is amazing. Her voice was smooth and almost husky, cute and serious. I felt myself being captured in her music.

"_-Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams..._

_Monster, how should I feel?" _She finished, her eyes glazing over in thought.

People cheered for her, and she jumped, as if she had forgotten anyone was there. her eyes danced with pleasure, but an almost sad kind of expression held on her face.

"Play another! Just one more!" Nessie begged, jumping up and down while Jacob laughed. Bella smiled, and, like always, I smiled to as she glanced toward me. Her strumming changed, picked up the pace a bit, and her voice held even more emotion.

I thought I knew the song, but, maybe I didn't. I think I heard it on the radio one time...

"_When I was younger i saw,_

_my daddy cry,_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched,_

_as he tried to re-assemble it..."_ Tears gathered in her eyes and threatened to dribble down her face as she sang that. I felt my heart practically rip in two. There was a secret behind her tears, and I longed to find out what that was-

"_-and my momma swore, that she would,_

_never let herself forget._

_and that was the day that i promised._

_I'd never sing of love._

_If it does not exist..." _

She would glance at me a little bit, a curious gaze, but guarded.

"_But darlin'..._

_You are...The only exception..._

_and You are...The only exception.._

_You are...The only excepti_on,

and you_. are. The. Only. Exception..."_ After Bella sang the chorus, I looked to the ground, away from my angel, knowing that I was not the one she was sining to. she glanced toward me worriedly, then stopped instantly, looking flustered. My thoughts were scared. Was she alright? Feeling sick? Tired? Hungry? I had to find out.

_She had said she was tired, and yawned loudly. I decided to take her home. i didn't want her to be unhappy. I talked to Sam about it, and brought her back in my arms. Her hair was loose around her face, her eyes half closed and mouth breathing in and out peacefully. I smiled at the small girl in my arms, and set her on the bed lightly. I pulled the covers over her tiny body._

_I had been happy when I set Bella on her bed and she asked me to stay. I agreed right away, and began humming some OneRepublic song, I think it was 'Stop and Stare' maybe...I wasn't sure because I was too caught up with the angel right in front of me. Bella fell asleep easily, and I watched her calmed face for a while._

_"Collin?" Bella murmured. I blinked in shock, then chuckled to myself. 'A sleep talker!' I realized, shaking my head back and forth. "-no...please...Collin! No!" Bella whimpered and whined, squirming. I went to sit on her bed, and whispered to her until she calmed down._

_"I'm right here Bella, sweetheart. Calm down, I'm right here. I'll never leave you. Never..." I declared softly. It was true. I never would. I would never even want to._

_She calmed down after that, gladly. _

_I smiled widely, every time she mumbled my name, and every time, my heart warmed a little more. I finally found her. The girl of my dreams; my imprint, and I was -finally- happy._

_**So, what did you think? Review to let me know! :)**_


	5. He's your WHAT?

AN- Hello hello! X3 Just wanted to put a super awesomely written chapter! and a scheduel, that I hope i can stay on! Of course, and something you reviewers will absolutely adore!

**I WILL NOW (try to) UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY!**

**ALSO, ANYONE WHO REVIEWS WILL GET A SMALL SNEAK PEEK AT THE UPCOMING CHAPTER! **

**(yay for you!)**

i am sorry to say that this chapter may be a bit short, because I started this morning...today is Sunday, and I wanted to get it in by around 4 ish...so, I apologize for that! I feel super guilty for doing that!

In this new chappy of SL I was trying to convey all my talent in writing for (which isn't a lot, i am sorry! :D) chapter. I decided to put all my effort ahead, and really commit to this. this is one of my many to do's and commitments (drawing, writing an actual book, getting school supplies, doing good in school!)! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thought there is some very upsetting stuff her guys. Maybe some of Bella's past? o.o Find out, and read Chapter five!

Disclaimer: I own some new paints, the Eclipse ticket stub (it was awesome by the way...Riley was super cute! mmmm X3), but not Twilight sadly. That would be Stephenie Meyers!.

Chapter Songs: Colorblind by counting Crows, Crawling toward the sun by the hush sound, Time We Had by the mother Hips, The Man who can't be moved by The Script, Secrets by OneRepublic, and Meant to Live by Switchfoot.

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

**Once upon A time, there was a princess...**

Silver light poured into the room, and gently woke me from a deep sleep. As I glanced at the window, I noticed It was a dense, gray morning. The air swept heavily with an uneasy feeling, as a storm curdled the air outside. I could feel the relief rise in my chest as the weather glared back at me. Bright weather always meant Joshua would be inside all day, saying there was no need to be outside to...hunt or track when it was sunny because _they,_ whoever _they_ was, couldn't go in the sunlight, because they would glitter like crystal. My father confused me that way. He talked about things I never really understood.

I lay under heavy blanks that cloak my porcelain figure. Or, maybe it wasn't pale anymore; Yellow, from all the healing bruises, or purple, from the new ones, even pink; the faint scars that marred my chest and arms. I wished I didn't have to live this life; a life, where I never knew when the next beating would palette my body into a sick new shade of torture. I flinched. _No need to think about him Bella_, I reminded myself. _Joshua would be in a good mood today..._Who was I kidding? Things never changed.

Rubbing my eyes in a circular-like motion, I took a deep, heavy breath and let out a sigh of hope. I was right. It wouldn't change, and there was nothing I could do to convince myself that it would. I has been like this for a long time, as long as I can remember.

Still half asleep, I forced my eyes towards the small, square window that centered the left side of my bedroom wall. My eyes followed its structure, closely glaring at its every detail and that of the material that heavily dressed it. The striking of raindrops against the window peered through the gray material, refracting a pattern similar to that of tinted crystals, in all directions across the room. Unaware of the time, I struggled free from the blankets and quickly sat up. Dizziness struck my head for a few moments, and then suddenly vanished, along with the dreaded thoughts that questioned my mind. Kicking the blankets away, I swung my legs sharply until they hung off the side of the bed. I sat quietly for a few moments whilst my head darted toward the floor, and my eyes awoken from their slumber.

With a very sad, slumped posture, I trudged to the door, and poked my head out to check if Joshua was there. _Nope_. I continued my journey, and took a step foreward, before realizing, _'Joshua doesn't have wood flooring in his house...'_

Everything came flooding back to me In a flash of brightness and color. _Scarred, doctor, Cullens...Sam. Sam and...Emily...wait. I'm not at Joshua's I'm...at..._

With new found giddiness, I scampered down the hall, and into the light oak kitchen, where Emily stood, a frying pan in her hand, and that familiar smile on her face as she swatted Paul's hand away from one, untouched plate as he tried to grab a piece of bacon. i rolled my eyes. That boy would do anything for food. Emily then grinned accusingly at Nessie, who was now chewing a piece of bacon, when Paul now had one missing. It's funny how, even when she tried to be strict and angry, she wound up smiling and doing that loving look toward them. I admired her for it.

Around Emily were all the boys (Plus Leah, Kim, Claire, and Nessie), stuffing there faces and poking fun at each other. It was something I thought only existed in a really bad episode of _'Friends'. _I leaned against the wall of the kitchen in awe, admiring the huge family in front of me. I smiled, and giggled to myself quietly as Paul snatched a piece of bacon off of Embry's plate. At the slight noise, I saw Collin's crazy head of spiky black hair pop up, and turn toward me.

"Mornin' Bella." He smiled sweetly at me, and fumbled with his hands. "I hope you slept well- Ah! Paul! Give me that!" His cute little greeting was interupted by Paul's grimy hands snatching a piece of Collin's bacon. The man has got a bacon problem...

"Ahh. That's how I am greeted in the morning, with Paul stealing everyones bacon? Love you too guys!" I shook my head, and let out a tiny giggle. A few others chuckled at my poor attempt of sarcasm. I made my way for Emily, and, as Nessie began to buzz about a new fashion she was trying out, and Jacob babbled about how pretty she was and how she didn't need to change herself, I gathered my sister in for a hug. Shocked, Emily patted my back lovingly. Warmth just radiated from her skin, unlike Joshua, who's temperature was hot, but touches, Icy and painful.

In that split second, when I looked around, and Felt Emily's arms around me, I knew. i knew that this was my family. It felt good to be here, with all of them smiling, surrounding me. Almost too good, because it practically hurt to love a family so much. It created a sweeling heart, like in the Grinch, 'his heart grew three sizes' er whatever the quote was.

"Hey Bella! guess what babe?" I heard Brady yell, and then another pair of arms surrounded me, followed by a few more. In the middle, I stood, confused as hell, and wondering why everyone was hugging me. I raised an eyebrow at Emily, who also looked confused, but laughed with freedome, and yelled,

"Everyone! get off of poor Bella here! She is going to suffocate!"

After about three minutes of laughing and trying to untangle each other, I, still fucking confused as ever, turned to Brady with a cautious face. His eyes were smiling at me, but his mouth was turned into a straight line. Brady never was really good at that. His eyes were like an open book. He was going to do something, and I knew it by the way his eyes just gleamed with a happy tint. He never answered my silent question, but

"SECRET HANDSHAKE!" We yelled in unison. I jumped up to smack his hand, and as I did, right before my hand reached his, I noticed a large, purple bruise going all the way around my wrist, and up my hand. Brady obviously did not notice this, and slammed his hand into mine with force. I heard an echoing cracking sound smack off the walls, and I screamed.

"Ouch! God FUCKING DAMMIT!" I whipped my hand away, and it ended up slamming into the glass cabinets behind me. The blood was just pouring out of my hand, and I was screaming my mouth off. Collin immediately rushed over to inspect my bloody hand, and, with worried eyes, scanned my face, Which felt hot, and wet. Shit...I was crying again. as Collin saw my tears, he whipped around and glared at Quil, who was looking like he was about to shit his pants. Sam stepped in between the two, right as Collin dove at him.

"Nessie! Take Bella to Dr. Blakelee!" Yelled Sam, who was now restraining Collin from killing Quil. I was still blubbering, Her eyes never left my purple-red bruise and the blood that scorched my skin. I saw her eyes visibly darken at the sight. I withdrew What was she thinking? Her lips lifted slightly over her pearly white teeth, and Jacob touched her shoulder. Her breathing paused, and she dove into the drivers seat as Jacob lifted me in the back. _I think I just missed something?_

Jacob sat next to me, and I cried into his shirt at the pain of my hand, which was strange for me. I didn't usually cry around people i knew well, let alone someone I just met yesterday...

I found out two things that car ride. One, Nessie was a fucking speed demon, and two, Jacob was...like the big brother I never had. His words were soothing and soft, and his touch was kind and warm, like Emilly's, and like Sam's. I felt like I was finally Treading this water of a family instead of drowning.

It didn't take long before we arrived at forks hospital. I didn't get why we were even at Forks. Shouldn't we be at La Push? I shook the thought out of my head as Jacob took me inside, and began setting up an appointment for me. Nessie led me down into a chair, and ignored looking at my hand at all costs. We began talking a little, but i was sobbing my brains out. Nessie's words were stiff and uncomfortable. I heard a door fly open, and in the doorway, was-

"Carlisle?" His head whipped around to look at me. I was right. His golden eyes stared at me in amazement. Behind him, Alice stepped out, her pale Kitten face supporting a hug, excited grin. Just as I was about to greet her also, and ask why the hell they were even here in Forks, Nessie's amazed voice broke out. She stepped forward, and looked up at carlisle with large innocent eyes.

"Daddy?"

**AN-Oh my! I left ya hanging! ;) Is it true? Is carlisle Nessie's real father? the one she hasn't seen fr so long? and why in the world can't she see blood? =o**

**For anyone who didn't read the AN at the top, whoever reviews will get a sneak peak to the next chapter! **

**TTFN,**

**Crazed**


	6. Secrets

AN- Oh my...It is SUNDAY! (for me and you...uh oh!) I just started writing...and it is...5 o clock, and I just got done babysitting, and I am trying to hurry! I will not keep you waiting on the chappy! And a redminder to al who love art (and twilight), on my profile, there are links to pictures I drew. There is also one of Bella and Leah (that I drew...) Check em' out!

I APOLOGIZE FOR MISTAKES! I HAD TO DO THIS SO FAAST! I'LL GO THROUGH IT TOMORROW, UPDATE SOME STUFF, ADD SOME BETTER...VERBS AND SUCH IN THERE...T_T

Ahh...I love you guys! 72 reviews! Kyaa! *does happy dance* That was for you guys!

**Like always, anyone who reviews will get a skean preview to nest chapter! :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six**

**BPOV**

**What the Hell?**

_:"Daddy?"_

Confused, I grabbed Nessie's shoulder. She didn't turn, but shook my hand off of her. I tilt my head to one side, as if I were a confused dog. Still fucking weirded out, I backed up into Jake, who was now watching the strange scene in front of us. Carlisle reached out toward Nessie and tried to hug her, but, Nessie, jumped back in shock, frowning. Alice, who was, for once in her life, silent, up until this point,

"Nessa?" Alice asked meekly, something strange for her since she was usually the loud, outgoing one. "Are you alri-" she snapped her mouth shut. There was a sudden change in the air, and, as I turned to see where it was coming from, I noticed that the woman at the front desk had flipped the fan on. Alice flinched, and gagged. I furrowed my brows, and sniffed the air. Nothing out of the ordinary. "What is that _smell_? Oh God...wet.._DOG_!...Nessa!" There is something wrong with these people...I mean really, wet dog?

_Inside joke, _I decided.

Nessie ran her perectly manicured nails through her hair, then slid her hands into her sinfully tight skinny jeans' pockets. I felt Jacob shift himself behind my, and I realized why...Nessie...tight jeans..._heh._

"Alice, Carlisle...Bella is-" She turned to me swiftly, then away. I heard her faintly mumbled something under her breath. Alice's pale head flipped up to me, and then to Jacob. I saw anger flash in her eyes at the scene she was watching. Me, huddled up against Jacob, looking very confused, and completely out of my element (which was actually nothing, since I was awkward where ever I was). What did I even do? God dammit! Nothing! I did NOTHING! Alice thought otherwise, and eyed me skeptically.

"Bella! What happen-" She crinkled her nose, and I noticed her eyes-like Nessie's- visably darken with lust at the sight of me. What the hell? These girls are lesbians! Lesbians I tell you! I curved around Jacob, and peeked out from the side of him. Now, Nessie _and _Alice were staring at me...as if I were...something to eat...

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

They're cannibals! I always knew there was something weird about Alice and Nessie! It must be a cannibal trait to be peppy and hyper non-stop! It also explains wy they were so obsessed with fashion..and why Alice never wore the same outfit twice (obviously because she got blood and brains and the outfit she was wearing that day)! It all makes complete sense no-

"Bella...you-your hand...Carlisle." Nessie said, stepping to the right as Carlisle rushed over to inspect my injury. His eyes held concern- something I still wasn't used to. His brows furrowed, and his head whipped around to look at the lad at the front desk. her name tag read: 'Sharlene'

"Miss Aarons...cancel the appointment with Dr. Blakelee that was set for Bella Uley...I've got her." He said deeply, taking my not broken hand, and leading me down the hall. i could faintly hear Alice inviting Jacob, saying that 'Nessa' could stay out if she wanted to. I heard footsteps following not too far behind, and I glanced back. Alice danced ahead of the other two, Jacob held Nessie, and I saw her send a burning glare straight at me. The cliche, 'If looks could kill.' ran through my head.

_I would be dead right now. _I finished mentally, looking away from them. I couldn't find a place to put my gaze for now, so, stupidly, I looked at my gruesome hand. Ew! It was almost black now from the darkened bruises and recently dried blood coated the entire outside. Shards of glass ptrotruded form my skin, and I gagged. That shit is _nasty._

"Here we are..." Carlisle annoucned, opening the door to his office. I nodded, wondering how they got his name tag so quick on the door...I mean, I left them the day I got to Sam's, and that was yesterday. They would have either had to move today, or yesterday. I looked at his adonis-like profile. ten bucks says that was the nurses' motivation.

After everyone cramming into his office, and sitting down, Carlisle began getting everything he needed out. Needle, tweezers...yeah, and all that other shit I didn't know the name of. He started taking out the glass imideately. His hands were steady and cold against mine, in a very soothing way, since it made the pain dim. as the silence draged on, I felt my eyes wander to everone around me. What was it about them that made them so much different then anyone else I had met. alice, Nessie, and Carlisle had that icy touch, and rock hard skin, while Jacob had a hot body tempature, and soft, yet strong skin. sam had said 'pack' when referring to the boys...the wolf howl, shaking, angry...ripping, tearing sounds, as if, they were changing out of their own skin...

"Werewolf." I whispered, before I coul dstop myself. Everyone in the room stared at me.

"what did you say?" Jacob asked, checking if he had heard right. He had. That's what it was. What Joshua used to tell me when I was small, everything all crashed together now. Why they were so hot...(body tempature wise), just like wolves, and any type of canines were. I learned it in science class last year, all about wolves. It was the only thing I ever payed attention to during school, only because (obviously) I loved wolves.

"It's...It's what you are! I know it!" I loked towards Carlisle then. "But..you're not...you're a-" I thought...icy skin, pale complexion, perfection...I rubbed my temples. It wasn't coming to me as quick as the other...werewolf- shudder- thing. "I don't know what you-" Nessie interupted me with a grave, dull voice- which was very out of character for her. Just lke Alice before, being meek and scared.

"Vampires. We are vampires Bella. Me, alice, Carlisle...Jasper, Esme, Edward, Rosalie! We all are!" Her voice was bitter. "I knew sam taking you here was wrong! You were going to figure it out! alice knew too!" I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"What do you mean? You're...you're a-" Before I could even get all the words i wanted to out, Nessie slapped a hand over my mouth. Jacob, who sat next to her, shook his head back and forth vigorously. Finally, after my shock seemed to tame down, Nessie took her hand away, but signaled me to shut up.

"You cannot tell anyone! Not yet. they would never let me be with Jacob if they knew." I only nodded, and stared at her pearly, sharp teeth in awe.

"I won't..promise."

A-N: AHHHH! I cannot believe I made my deadline! I tried to make this chapter long...and...

FAIL! o.o' I only have...well i dunno how many words, but it isn't a lot..(copmared to what it usually is).

And for anyone who did NOT know this:

**SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!** (and signs in)

**V**


	7. Tell Me Your Story & I'll Listen

**A-N: **Hey All! *waves* I would just like to tell you that I appreciate all your reviews, Favorites, and Alerts! without them, I wouldn't be writing!

**NEWS: **So...guess who's going to try and get a beta reader? *points to self* Yes, me! Why? because much of my time between chapters is correcting everything. the writing takes less time...O_O

**APOLOGY: **GAH! I am so so so so SOOOO SORRY! I thought, when i woke up, that it was Sunday today...It isn't!It's MONDAY! That is not good! But, I would have goten it in yesterday if I knew it was Sunday! T_T Just, I hope I can make up for it by the tons of words in the chapter! :P

**ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: **I tried hard to make this chapter very very very long! It's around 7000 words! Phew! I wanted to repay you for the last two super short chapters! I felt so guilty about that! For all that hard work, you should review! And, because:

**Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**As always, my drawings of the Scarred Love characters are on my profile! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only Collin.  
Collin-YOU DO NOT!  
Me-Aww...DX

Enjoy!

Songs for this chapter: Tourniquet by Evanescence. Angels by Within Temptation. Paralyzed By The Used (-AWESOME! ^_^)

**Chapter Six**  
**Tell Me Your Story I'll Listen**  
**BPOV**

_"I promise."_

"Thanks Bella." Nessie mumbled, patting my back sweetly. Her eyes shine with happiness now. I give her a weird look, because she's being so calm compared to before. "It's just nice to be able to tell someone...I am very glad you will keep this secret." I nod slowly, and absentmindedly take a glance at my hand. It's almost finished being stitched up, and at least it was all clean...no blood spilled. I furor my eyebrows, thinking. Don't Vampires drink...blood? I feel my eyes go wide with terror, and I shake off Carlisle's hand as I back up into Jacob -yet again. Everyone had begun staring at me now, and I was shaking.

"Bella, I need to finish stitching up your hand..." I shake my head no, flustered. I always thought he was so nice! He couldn't be a vampire! That was...that wasn't possible! -and Werewolves? Vampires, and Werewolves? This is...no. Not possible. All the Cullens: Vampires. My new family, all of them...including Collin: Werewolves. I feel betrayed. How couldn't they have told me? My own brother, my two best friends...Emily. Maybe this was a joke. This can't really be possible...

"It's just not possible!" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I slap my hands over my mouth and blush. Alice gives me that fucking, arms crossed raised eyebrow look that I despise, then smiles, understanding my outburst.

"I'll start from the beginning, and tell you how it is most definitely possible. Let Carlisle stitch up your hand, and I'll tell you about it." I nod, but I wasn't really paying attention to what she said. I was watching her teeth. Razor sharp, vamp teeth. How hadn't I noticed them before? "Bella...let Carlisle stitch up your hand!" Alice demanded, pointing to her father.

Reluctantly, I trudge over to Carlisle, and push my hand back in his. He begins stitching where he left off, unfazed.

"Good! So..." She coughs, though I am sure vampires don't need to. "It all started when Carlisle was turned into a vampire. I won't go into details, but, he ended up finding a way not to kill humans for blood. He feasted off of animals. Vegetarian Vampires, we call ourselves; a little inside joke." she gives me that kitten smile of hers. "However many years later, Carlisle learned how to deal with his thirst, and become a doctor. Here's where it gets strange...Edward was still human, and in Chicago at the time; 1901. He and his parents were dying of the Spanish influenza. His dad, died one of the first days, and his mother, Elizabeth, wasn't too far away form it either. She took Carlisle by the arms, and told him that he had to do whatever he could to save her son. 'Everything in your power...', she said; exactly her words.

Carlisle changed Edward, and I bet you would be surprised that know one noticed. The influenza was so big, and since Edwards parents were both...deceased, they wouldn't have noticed either." She frowns. "Later, Carlisle realized that Edward sometimes would answer Carlisle's thoughts, and figured out that Edward could read minds." I tilted my head to the side in amazement. Alice smirks, and goes on.

"Next, was Rosalie. She...well. I don't like to tell her story. If she wants, she can tell you the entire story herself. Being vague, her fiance, Royce, had tried to kill her, but, she ended up, bloody in the streets alive, when Carlisle found her. He changed her, and that was the end of her story...kind of. But, I will tell you that the man who tried to kill her, got a big surprise when Rosalie was a vampire. She showed up in her wedding dress...and killed him." I almost smile at the vision. Beautiful Rosalie, in her beautiful wedding dress...evil looking...

"Emmett was attacked by a bear. Rosalie found him, and, suffering from the burn of the blood lust, ran him to Carlisle, to change him. they are still together to this day...though they fight a ton, they love each other." Alice smiles brightly.

"I...well...I have no clue where I am from. all of the sudden, I was a vampire. I woke up from the transformation, confused, because I had no clue who I was. I'm lucky I have...oh yeah...Bella. I'm a psychic." My eyes widen in surprise. Psychic? So that's how she knew I stole Emmett's stuffed bear... "I took that trait with me when I was turned. That's what Carlisle thinks anyway.

"Next is Jasper. I found him, when he was part of a vampire...army. He changed many humans into vampires, and killed many others too. He reads emotions, and could feel every emotion when he changed them..." She changed the subject. "I found him...in an old fashioned, 50's diner with my visions. We have been together for..60 years now." I saw her eyes shine with love for her -boyfriend? Husband? Fiance? I gave her a confused look, and immediately she knew what I was thinking "We have been married Bella!" She laughed.

Now, her eyes turn very serious. **(AN-I will have you know the plot gets very mixed up here. For a good reason!)**

"Esme, she came next. She met Carlisle in the 80's. Esme was still human at the time. She was working as a secretary in a hospital. When Carlisle saw her...he knew. She was the one. They dated, for a long long time...three or four years...and, complicated enough, Esme got pregnant with Nessa. She grew rapidly, and when it was time for birth, Esme's was weak and aching all over. Vanessa clawed her way out, and, Carlisle bit Esme. She wouldn't have survived any other way...Carlisle decided he would name her Vanessa. At the time, it was a very unpopular name. We all called her Nessa. She was adorable. Caramel-Bronze curls, and big brown eyes, just like Carlisle when we was human.

The transformation took three days, and in those three days, Nessa grew to the size of a toddler. When Esme awoke, Carlisle began telling her all about Nessa. How, she began growing fast, but was slowing down a lot. She could drink blood, or eat food. she could sleep a few hours a night...she could even talk and walk already. Nessa was special. She could see the past. The opposite of me!" Nessie blushed, and Alice patted her head. "Well...some..._bad vampires_ found out about her and her powers...and they took her away...I never knew what happened after. Afterwards she was blocked from my visions..." Alice turned to look at Nessie, and she began speaking.

"I..after being in their little castle, I found a way to escape. On saint Marcus day, there are so many people coming in and out of the castle in all those red robes, that I slipped one on, walked out of the castle as a group were coming in, stole a car, and ran off. they noticed later, but could never seem to find me..." She smiled slyly, and went on. "I somehow ended up in Alabama. I worker there as long as I could without people getting curious about how I never aged, and moved to another state. I moved this time, to Wyoming. Now it was 1996. I worked in a diner, and saved up much of my money for an apartment and such. In 2001, I went to California...and, like the other places I stayed at, worked and saved up even more money. after a few years, I moved again. This time, to La Push, where I met Jacob." she looked at him, and smiled, putting her arms around his waist. "He, being a werewolf, noticed how I smelled a bit like vampire, but, he imprinted on me. I was his soul mate. I am his soul mate." Jacob hugged her close, and smiled.

"What is..imprinting?" I asked, confused. Everyone goes silent, and I can only hear the slight sounds of Carlisle, doing the last cut on my hand. Jacob, furrowing his eyebrows, turns to me, and looks me in the eyes.

"It's not my place to tell you what it is. I am not allowed to..." I nod, and, Carlisle speaks up.

"I am done sewing up your hand...we'll need a brace though for it..and Bella?" I look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Alice and Vanessa- Nessa" He corrects himself. "Are going to take you in the bathroom down the hall, and help you take off those bandages." He points to my face. I had totally forgotten about them. I nod, nervously, and Alice and Nessie lead me down to the bathroom. I think my legs are going to collapse from how nervous I am, and I take a deep breath as we reach the door to the ladies bathroom.

"Come on Bella..." Alice cooed as she opened the door. I follow her in, and Nessie followed. I stare into the mirror. Wavy brown hair, pale face, bandaged all up on the left side. I reach up, and pull one strip off. A vicious, red mark was left under it. I close my eyes, and the girls pulled the other ones off too.

"They're all off." Alice says sadly. I open my good eyes first, and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I open the other, and gasp in shock. One, my bad eye's vision is blurred around the edges, Two, my face, on the right side have four disfigured scars, ones that look like claws had swiped down my face...They run all the way down my neck, but stop at my collar bone. One is going through my eye, and the color of the iris has changed from muddy brown, to shockingly light blue. I trace the numb scars, and I feel suddenly confused. I should only have one, shouldn't I? I fell on the night table on the sharp corner, which should have only left one scar. But there were four. I bite my lip, and stare at them. They really do resemble claw marks, like I had gotten mauled by a bear, or a-

"Wolf." I mutter, watching both my blue and brown eye widen in surprise. If Sam was a werewolf, wouldn't...Joshua be one too? Which means...he had done this. Joshua would have had to. I mean, he was so angry. After I had passed out, he must have mauled my face with those claws. I cringe. I should have known.

"What Bella?" Alice asks, turning to me. I take a breath, and I look her in the eyes.

"I thought I only had one scar. I fell onto my night table's corner, and it made a mark. Before I passed out, that's exactly how it was. These right here are claw marks Alice. Joshua...my f-father, was a werewolf I think, because, Sam is on too, and he is my brother!" I rush out, and I notice that she's shaking. With anger or sadness, I don't know.

"You mean...your dad...did this to you?" I notice her eyes are flaming up with rage. Short of words, I nod. I feel Nessie hug me from behind, and Alice stomps out the door in anger. Jacob's head pops out into the door way. He sees me, and his eyes trail down to my collar bone pitifully, where the scars end. I turn to Nessie, and just cry. Even thought I can't see her, I know Nessie is glaring at Jacob. I hear his fleeting footsteps, and look up at her as she says my name.

"Bella...I have to tell you. You cannot tell anyone about knowing the werewolf secret. Or the vampire secret. No one was supposed to tell you for at least a few weeks. If they realize we told, they'll get mad. Pinkie swear?" She holds out her pinkie, and I laugh, despite my tears. I nod, and slip my pinkie into hers. They entwine, and we shake on it.

"Pinkie swear, as long as you don't tell anyone about..." I sniff. "Joshua. What he did. I don't know if I'm ready yet." Smiling, Nessie gives me a warm hug -well, as warm as a hug can get when it's form a cold skinned vampire. Nessie steps back from me, and grabs my hand.

"We should get that brace from Da-Carlisle." She smiles, and drags me to Carlisle's office with her little jumpy, graceful walk. I follow, looking like crap compared to her perfection, slumping down, hair in front of my scars, feeling like shit, and looking like it too...

After Finally snapping on my brace, and after Nessie and Alice exchanged numbers, we were off. The car ride is tense, and I can feel Nessie's waves of frustration from the back seat. I tap my fingers, and whistle awkwardly. Jacob glances behind me, and rolls his eyes. Unamused, I flop back in my seat, and stare out the window. After about three seconds of that, I pop my head in between the front and passenger seat, where Nessie and Jacob sat next to each other.

"Um...am I supposed to chose teams or what? If I am...Team Switzerland...I choose neither!" I announce, and then sit back in my seat. The tension just melts away, and they laugh. I sigh, and, calmly stare out the window now that my job is done. The skies are dark gray and the windows are dripping with rain. It describes how I feel. Lonely, hurt, and nervous.

Before I even have time to prepare for alll the stares I am about to get, we're at Sam's house. I stare at it sadly. One of the windows is broke, glass shards laying on the front lawn, and the front door is off it's hinges, now leaning against the doorway. A few of Emily's flower pots lay crashed on the ground, and I notice a few shreds of clothing, laying on the front lawn.

"Oh shit." Jacob says, jumping out of the truck. He phases before the trees hide him, and I watch in fascination as his body shifts and morphs into a whole new creature. Nessie and I stare after him for a long time before going up the path and into the house. We are both silent, until seeing Emily, Leah, Kim, and Claire sweeping and cleaning up the inside of the house. As we step in, their heads pop up from whatever they're doing, and they look at me in horror. I bite my lip, and look down at the floor, my hair covering my face. I hear footsteps coming toward me, and Emily grabs me into a hug.

"Are you alright? Oh my! Look at your hand!" After stepping away, she grabs it gently, and turns it over, examining. "You poor dear! Here! Sit. Sit." Emily leads me over to a chair by the table, which is strangely still standing though the rest of the kitchen is a wreck. I'm stunned. Why hadn't she said anything about the scars? About my newly single-changed eye color? I give her a strange look, and she smiles sympathetically. I then understand. she had scars too. Hers were thinner though, her eyes were still the same color, and, since her skin was dark, if you saw her from a distance, you wouldn't think anything of her. But, she knew how to treat a scarred person. Like they were anybody else.

"I-I'm fine. and it's okay...it's still numb. Doesn't hurt." I look down at my stitches in disgust and crinkle my nose. "Ew." Emily giggles, and hops up to the fridge. As I look at all my different light scars from getting stitches, I start to think I am some kind of rag doll. Emily turns to me.

"You haven't even had breakfast! Aren't you hungry?" At the word breakfast, I look down at myself. Steal in the jeans I had on yesterday, a white tank top, flip flops. I forgot to change this morning..."Well dear?" Emily asks patiently. I look back up at her, and shake my head.

"No...I'm not-" My stomach growls, and I blush as Emily narrows her eyes accusingly. Tapping her forehead, she walks toward me and looks me in the eyes.

"So I'm guessing there's some kind of monster in your stomach? Silly Bella...I'll make you something!" I nod, still blushing, and look towards Claire. she's looking at the floor, afraid to look at me. I feel my eyes tearing up, but then, I stop myself, and shake my head.

"Claire." I say. "You can look at me...I'm the same as I was before...just...a few scars difference." I smile at her, and she blushes, knowing she was just caught treating me as if I was the red death.

"Sorry Bella...I just wasn't prepared for it, you know?" Understanding, I smirk.

As I look at the other girls, I notice Leah, as she cleans some rubble off of the floor, sees a picture of Emily and Sam together, and her eyes glaze over as her shoulders shake slightly. I frown at her. What does that mean? I mean, Leah and Emily are cousins. Shouldn't Leah be happy about Emily being with Sam? Or...was Sam something special to Leah? Furrowing my brows, I stare at the tortured, sad eyes of Leah as she turns to me. My limbs tighten in alarm. Her face is no longer tough, but sad, and soft looking, instead of that hard, angry look that usually graced her pretty face.

This time, I have a clean, un-edited look at Leah. Her almond eyes are dark, filled with secret and mystery. Her russet face is thin and heart shaped, and she has a soft, slender neck. She is beautiful, but looks so...sad.

I notice her face switch almost exactly a second after she looks at me. Her tough exterior is back, but I am suddenly determined to break it again. I needed to help her. I mean, everyone here tried to help me. How hadn't they seen this? I flinch away from her glare, and turn to trace the pattern of Emily and Sam's oak table. I think of a plan almost right after I decided I need one.

"Hey Leah?" I ask, turning back to the girl. She looks at me with a scowl. Her eyes dance the slightest bit, and I swallow the urge to smile.

"What?" She questions. I blink. this is the first time I have heard her talk. Her voice sounds like a zombie. Like she has no emotion in her entire body. I shake the thought form my head, and look her in the eyes.

"Can you help me with something? I need your opinion on something..." Now, everyone is staring at me like I'm crazy or something. I look at them as if they're the crazy ones. I look back at a very confused looking Leah, and say, "Well?" Still bewildered, she nods slowly and I smile. "Okay! Come up to my room! Emily, we'll be back down in a second!" Smiling, Emily agree' to the idea, and lets Leah and I go up to my room.

I grab her hand, and sprint up the stairs. When I open the door, I stare at the room. It's walls are white, and the floor is a rich mahogany shade. My quilt is brown, and my pillows are red and tan. She is still fucking confused by my sudden actions, and I grin at her as I shut the door. Leah blurts out, "Why did you want to hang out with me?", before slapping both hands over her mouth as if she wanted to just shove the words back in. Just as I planned...I knew she would be too surprised to be quiet!

"I want you to help me...choose the theme for my room, and help me design it...could you?" I ask, staring into her dark eyes. I can practically see the thoughts winding around her brain, before she, quietly, agrees.

"Sure." She flashes me a sweet, happy grin, and again, I am amazed at how different she is compared to the touch, zombie voiced teen I met only yesterday. She was already healing, from whatever it was that broke her in the first place.

Now, on to step two...

**LPOV **(Leah Clearwater's point of view) **(AN- sorry for the POV change, but I just had to show a bit of Leah!)**

_I thought that having Bella around was going to be terrible. One more person would know about the Leah, Sam and Emily love triangle. I didn't want that, but, God was on my side...that was a first. No one told her yet, which surprised me, because everyone was usually informed seven and a half minutes after they meet me; well, see me, actually._

_She was a Uley though, and I still hadn't been able to trust her. I hadn't been able to trust anyone yet -well, except Seth, and my mother. I couldn't let myself fall into that trap again. Trusting, then, being hurt by the one who I trusted._

_-but, again, she was different. Quil called my a bitch. I couldn't help but feel angry. Feel...betrayed, and hurt. I was going to hit him, scream at him, and Bella beat me to it. I waited, and watched as she just fucking roared in his face to apologize to me. I watched her fist spring forward, trying to crash into his face. Before anyone could do anything, he caught her hand, and twisted it, leaving behind a loud snapping sound of bone against bone..._

So, I had to pay her back right? When she asks me if I want to help her decorate, I feel more of myself exploring the outside of my hard outer covering. I say yes, and, I smile, a real, happy smile.

**BPOV **(Bella uley's POV) **(AN- Again, sorry for switching POV's like that...U.U)**

_Now, on to step two..._

"Thanks Leah!" I dive into the girl with an unexpected giddy hug. She pats my back awkwardly, and I can feel her roll her eyes above me. "We can get started...tomorrow maybe?"

"That'll work. I'll come over at...eleven?"

"Yeah! That's good!" I retort, nodding. Leah looks at me strangely for a moment, and I know she's looking at my scars. I don't say anything, just walk to my dresser as if I'm looking for something. Her eyes are still watching me, and from my peripheral vision, I see her shake her head. I pull out my black jumper, and turn to her.

"What do you think?" I ask, posing behind the dress type piece of clothing. Leah shakes her head, and then digs through my drawers...Ten minutes later, I'm laying on my bed, and Leah, finally picks out an outfit for me to wear, giving me a mischievous grin. In her hands is a pair of black leather skinny jeans, and my homemade white T-shirt that says 'Sex Pistols', is cut and ripped everywhere, and has a few safety pins stuck in it. **(AN- if you saw the movie the runaways, you know what I'm talking about! Kristen stewart wears it!) **She throws the two articles of clothing at me, and I catch them ungracefully.

"Change! Trust me." She says, and turns around to give me some privacy. With a nervous stomach, (because I hadn't even worn my Sex Pistol shirt in public yet, or my leather pants) I hopped in and out of my clothes. The leather pants had to be laced up the front, and felt kind of weird, but, I would live.

"Kay. You can turn around." She does, and laughs. "You look fucking awesome! Here..." She fastens some kind of red fabric in my hair, then gives me a couple red jelly bracelets and my (now ironically funny) red vampire fang necklace. "Wear your red converse-" I slip them on as I spot them in the corner, and tie the laces up. She put my pair of red leather, fingerless gloves on, and suddenly, her head perks up. "The boys are back!"

Wolves must have really good hearing...

Leah leaves my room, and beckons me foreword before running downstairs. I take a glance at myself in the mirror, and am suddenly not sure if I want to let Collin -or anyone else- see me. I had forgotten about the scars, and my outfit made me look like a innocent school girl/Joan Jett hooker. though, the bow was the only innocent thing on me...

Aww fuck it!

Blushing bright red, I take four graceless lopes down the stairs, and plan to run to the kitchen where I _hope_ some food is. I run down th hall, giddy. I turn the corner and-

"Fuck!" I fall back on my ass. I look up, and there's Collin. His eyes are worried, scared and sad. Confused, I stand and look at him weird, as if I don't have fucking wolf claw marks running down my face.

"Are you okay? I am really sorry, but I was just going to go check on you and-" He rambles on, and I put my finger to his lips. Suddenly, I am aware of what I am doing, and take my finger away.

"SUSH! I am fine! Look!" I twirl in a circle. "No blood no foul." I giggle.

"Afternoon Bella." He chuckles, and pats my head, where my big red bow sits on top.

Collin walks after me into the kitchen, and I greet everyone with a simple hey as I walk in. As usual, I am amazed how the whole pack can fit in here. Heh. I feel like one of them now. Saying pack made you feel as you just belonged here. I'm brought out of my day dream quickly-

"Bella...Joan Jett called...and she wants her shirt back." Quil snickers. Blushing lightly, I watch as Emily turns her back to me, and flip him off. Little -well, big- Fucker...think he can do that!

"Embry called...he wants his lame joke back..." I retort. Embry glares at me, and anyone who was listening, laughs.

"My jokes are NOT lame! Right Nessie? RIGHT?" Nessie shakes her head, and Embry just , I want to get the final word in, and stare at his pouting face for a long time before...

"PWNED!" I cry, then flop down in a chair where tons of untouched breakfast food sits, steaming hot. Emily pats my back. and smiles as she sets down a glass of orange juice next to me. I love Emily...she somehow always knows what I want for dinner.

"Thanks Emmy!"

"You are very welcome Bells." She gives me a wink, and walks off to stir something in a pan.

I sigh, and dig into the food in front of me as 10 different conversations swirl around my head at once. I watch how Collin is talking to Brady, and looking toward me. His brown eyes bore into mine, and I look down, blushing.

_'He's not staring you...he's...staring at your scars.' _I remind myself, and let my brown hair wash over my face. I am surprised no one has stared too much yet, but hen again, Emily probably warned them right when they came in, not too stare or say anything unless I did. I'm not sure if I want to tell them yet or not. They are my new family, but maybe if they knew too soon, they wouldn't want to deal with me and my past anymore. Maybe I needed practice telling someone...

Still struggling internally, I look up at everyone, one by one, looking for someone I can tell. But then I realize. I can't tell any of them, because I promised Nessie. I could talk to one of the Cullen's though! That wouldn't break the rules! Loop hole! Loop Hole! I stuff more food down my throat in a rush. I had to make sure to get there before dark-

"Anyone know the time?" I say, loud enough so everyone could hear me. Paul answers after swallowing a large gulp up my orange juice. Ass hole!

"Five thirty, why?" He shows me his watch.

"I just wanted to take a walk before dark..." -and find the Cullen's house. but he -nor anyone else- did not need to know that.

"Alright then!"

I eat the rest of my Breakfast-Dinner in silence. When I'm done, I pick up my dishes, and am about to wash them,when Emily says she'll do it. I agree, and tell her my plan of taking a walk.

"Be careful."

"Alright Emily! I'll be back soon!" and with that, I am out the door.

I breathe in the soft, chilly air and smile. It reminds me of the days me and Brady would just hang out outside and around town, when it was so cold during the day. Drifting out from the memory, I begin walk down the path, and, as I look over toward the trees, decided to take a bit of a shortcut...

I walk for a long time, and after taking a few turns, and twists, it's becoming dusk. Nervous, I keep walking, but I'm not reaching anything. Everything is just getting darker. Darker and darker and darker, until I swear it had been at least two hours, and I feel lost. I blindly walk through the woods, feeling for trees, tripping over stumps.

Eventually, my tired feet slip, and I let myself fall. I crunch in a ball after hitting the ground, and wait. Wait for a sound. A noise...anyone. But there's nothing, just silence making my ears ring. Istay there, for a long, long time, before I gently drit off into a whole other world, where everything makes sense, instead of living here, where vampires, and Werewolves exist, and are mortal enemies, while I'm stuck in the middle of it all, meek and scarred.

I am brought out of my trance, by a loud, snarling noise. My eyes flutter open, and I jump to my feet as fast as I can -which is actually not that fast. The crunching and snarling sounds continue, andI feel myself looking off into the night.

My eyes try to fully adjust in the darkness. As they do, I can make out few outlines of trees, rocks, bushes...I could name millions more. Farther off, I can just make out a female figure. She's thin, and I can see that she has wild, fire red hair blowing around her face. I squint to see more. She's pale, more pale than I am...vampire pale. I notice the immaculate structure of her face. perfect almond eyes, shapely, rose bud lips, and, under those snarling lips, a row of pearly razor teeth.

I scream.

She is still, and stares at me for a long time, before running off. I am fucking confused as ever, and I turn around. I run into a hot, furry body.

"AHH!" I yell, looking up. Intelligent, dark eyes meet mine, and I reconize the russet fur pattern as Jacob. I breath out a breath I ddin't know I was holding.

"Jacob!" I sigh, and put a hand to my erratically beating heart. "You fucking scared me! Why are you here though?" Eyes amused, he shakes shakes his large head, and I slap my forehead.

"Duh Bella..he's a wolf..wolves cannot talk..." I remind myself, petting Jacobs muzzle lightly. He whines, and lays down on his stomach. Confused, I pet his back, but he barks. "You want me to get on?" I ask, disbelieving. "Why can't I walk? Are wolves super fast too?" He nods. "God, I feel like a useless toy compared to you guys...the kind you get at Wal-Mart for a dollar because you think it's going to be awesome, and then ends up needing like...those stupid fucking watch batteries, and you never have a clue where to get them...I fucking hate when that happens..." Jacob lets out a wolfy laugh, and beckons me to get on his back. I climb onto him tentively, and grasp his dark fur in my fingers. "Kay...I'm ready."

We fly through the forest, the trees rush by in a blur. It's...amazing. It feel like I'm flying. The wind blows through my hair, and I feel mself giggling -though, I am deiantely, not usually a giggler.

My fun, sadly ends as we come into view of the house. There they all are. The entire pack, and,,,the Cullen's...and some other random people I don't know he name of. They are all there, staring at me, worriedly. Well almost all of them. I can't help but notice that Collin is missing..._This is NO time to be thinking about Collin, Bella! _Looking at all of them, I am suddenly very aware that I am, one, riding on a werewolf's back, and, two, dirty and muddy. That's so embarressing! I feel myself blushing, and then, I dive off of Jacob. Surprisingly, I land on my feet. "Woah...that's new." I mumble, then turn to face my search group.

"I-I'm.." I pause. What am I going to say? I'm sorry? That's not going to cut it Bella. They want an explaination. "I...I was just trying to find...Rosalie, and...Esme! The Cullens..." I blurt, before looking down, feeling terrible. "I just wanted to find them..but my shortcut -it wasn't-" I'm interupted by Sam.

"Bella...we'll talk about it tomorrow. _Everything._" He says, gesturing to Jacob. "First though, you need to go talk to Collin. He's been worried sick Bella." I just sink into a pit of despair at that. I am such a bad person!

"O-okay...where is h-he?" I ask shakily. I feel the tears coming, but ignore it. Stop Bella...you are tougher than this!

"He' in your room...he needed -well, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, like I said." He smiles, and I smile back, though my face hurts from using so much poer to prevent my tears. I walk to the house, everyone's gaze following what I do. I walk into the house, shut the door, and walk slowly up the stairs.

"Collin?" I whisper as I open the door. I open it fully, then shut it behind me. He's sitting there, on my bed, head in hands. I say his name again, this time louder, more urgent. "Collin. I'm ba-" My voice shuts out as he looks up at me, with hurt, brown eyes. His face has tears flowing down it, and I feel myself begin to cry too. "I-i-i-I Am s-s-s-so S-s-sorry!" I sutter, tears running down my face as my face turns the brightest shade of red possible. "I d-d-didn't know you cared so much...I d-d-din't know anyone cared so much! I...I used to d-d-do this all the t-t-time at my dad's house! He NEVER c-c-cared!" I know I should stop crying and blurting things out, but I just can't sotp. "He w-w-was never nice, and I'm j-j-just not used to it! I thought it would be no big deal if I w-w-was never found becauau-" I'm interupted by hot lips pressing against mine urgently, and I freeze in shock. They move against mine in a way...that makes me feel -loved.

Collin pulls away from me, and looks into my eyes. Then, it just...happened.

**AN: **HEHEH! I am EVVILL! :D How mad are you guys right now?

**A QUESTION FOR THIS WEEK: **I want to draw someone for this story to post on my art profile! Give me some suggestions on who, from this story, I should draw! (Besides Bella, Or Leah)

Thanks for everything guys,

NikkiCrazedKitten


	8. Brady's Story

_Thanks for the 100 reviews! It makes me so happy to see you guys like the story! :)_

_(P.S.- New drawing Of Nessie! Link on Profile!)_

_Anyone who reviews gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! :D_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions. I would be writing the 5th book in the twiligth series! Therefore, I am NOT Steph. _

_Also, the songs in this chapter are NOT mine, except for the first one! I made it all by myself! ;)_

_(P.P.S. I got a beta! She's: ThisIsMyDisguise, and starting NEXT WEEK! :D)_

**Chapter Eight**

**Brady's Story**

**Collin's Point of View**

I stare at her, for a long time, before I turn a bright shade of red. What had I just done? I...That's illegal what I just did! I can't go around and just...just..I'm pulled out of my own thought as I look at her in awe.

Her lips are soft and pouted out. On her face are vicious, red scars that make her look as if she had never been loved...how is it possible that somoene couldn't love a girl as sweet and selfless as her? I kiss her scars carefully, and the, my tongue darts out and I run it along the puckered skin. She blushes, and I smile.

Though it's wrong, I enjoy it. "I..I'm sorry." I mumble, right after it happens. I feel very embarressed. Bella doesn't seem to mind though. She rests her head on my chest, and sings to me.

**Bella's Point of View**

_Then, it just...happened._

I look into his eyes, and suddenly feel everything shift around me. Wires are cut, holds are gone, and now...I feel as if something else is keeping me on Earth. I stare into those eyes of his, and I smile, despite the strange moment. My heart swells, the light above me flickers, and there is one word said outside; Imprint. This all happens in a matter of three seconds. I feel everything, and everything feels...good. Pure.

Suddenly, he leans into me again, and kisses my scars gently. I feel my face turn hot. I know I'm blushing. His tongue then traces them, and I feel mesmorized. He is just so gentle with me, no matter what. Even when I am...scarred, and used.

"I...I'm sorry." He says, though, he doesn't need to apologize. I smile with forgiveness and lay my head against his chest. I hear his heart beating evenly, like my own lullaby. I sing to the beat of it, and he sighs above me as he lays his head against the door we were now pushed up against.

_''If I were to wake up, and look in the mirror..._

_I would see a broken girl._

_I bet that darling, if you'd see what I see_

_You'd take my life for a whirl._

_Days have changed into forever..._

_Nights turned into days..._

_As much as I say I dont like it,_

_I love it when you walk away..."_

He holds me close. I know we have to stop this and talk about what happen, but neither of us want to, so I say nothing. I keep singing though, and he begins to spin me around. I still know, we have to talk, but I can't bring myself to pull away and tell him that.

_"Baby, without you, theres just somthing missing._

_(Like a night without the moon.)_

_My heart beats franticly at the thoughts of what we're risking._

_(Can't you hear me Love? Bet you do.)_

_Listen when I tell you there's more than meets the eye._

_(Just please listen...)_

_Remember this had all started from a perfect little lie._

_(A Perfect little lie...)" _

I look up at him, and he's smling.

"Did you write that Bella?" He asks, a blush covering his face. I nod, and blush along with him. Now it's becoming awkward, and I decided it has to happen sometime, so I begin talking about it.

"Why did you kiss me Collin?" I ask, looking up at him with expectant eyes. His face gets even redder. I tilt my head to one side, like a dog would if he were confused. Collin coughs, and scratches the back of his neck nervously. I can see something change in his eyes, like someone flipped a switch inside of him.

"I...I..." He pauses again, and the suspense is just fucking killing me. I urge him on. "I am a werewolf Bella...I know, it's crazy but-" I interupt him by putting my hand up like a stop signal.

"I know...didn't you see me ride Jacob over here?" I smile, then groan. "Ew...that sounded really gross..." He chuckles, and looks completely at ease. "You stlil didn't answer my question." I remind him. He gets this look that just screams: 'FUCK!' (insert an angry Collin face here). I smile sweetly at him and give him the signature,

Bella puppy dog eyes. He falls for it right away, and I grin.

"There's this thing...called...imprinting. It's when a werewolf finds his soul mate..like love at first sight." He tells my softly. "They werewolf will be anything the girl needs. A big brother, a friend, lover, anything to make her happy." I blink. Is that what...Kim was to Jared, and Nessie was to Jacob? What Emily was to Sam, and what Claire was to Quil? The girls were imprinted on? So...how do I come into this? "Bella...I imprinted on..." He coughs again, and I stiffen, wondering who the lucky girl is..."You." The room goes silent. I no longer hear voices outside, but, yet, I know they're out there. They are listening for my response, through that open window.

"S-so...What does this mean? You'd have to be...like me best friend first then?" I can't help but sound almost mad, and very dissapointed. How long would I have to wait? Collin chuckles, and pats my head.

"Whatever you want. I'll be anything! Even your personal assistant!" He stands and bows to me. "Miss Uley, would you care for a glass of iced tea?" I laugh, and feel the tension fade away. I jump on top of him, demanding a piggy back ride.

"Yes Mr. Locks!" I kick at his sides. "Giddy up!" We laugh, and he jogs me downstairs, being very gentle with my stitched hand. He sets me on the counter when we get to the kitchen, and pours me -and himself- a glass of iced tea. We talk and laugh now, about a lot of things. Like, the teachers I would have when I started school next week...wait WHAT?

"WHAT?" I scream, spitting out my ice tea into the sink I was so conviently placed by. I had to go to a hell hole they call...school? I don't want to go to school! Why owuld I have to? Well, I guess I am only 13, and 13 year olds are required to go to school, but still!

"You have to go to school Bella." He reminds me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You can even be in the same school as Me and the rest of the guys, We can all sit together at lunch!" I look at him funny. He's in high school...doesn't that mean I wouldn't be in the same school? Because...I was only going to be 14 this year. Aren't freshman turning 15?

"But I'm 13..." I say, again, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, but, high school also has eighth grade attachted to it. Since the middle school didn't have enough room, and the highschool had extra, they put eighth in our school. I used to kind of hate that...but now I'm fine cause you'll be one." He winks, and I grin.

The more we talk, the happier I get. It must be part of the whole imprinting business...

"Hey Bella..." He says, pointing to my scars. "I hope you don't mind me asking...how did you get them." He's referring to my scars. After taking a large swig of my frdrink, I tell the story, looking at the ground most of the time, sneaking glances at him with anxious eyes.

"-and, I realized that it was him who gave me these ones." I point to the three scars that are jagged, not the nice, straight one. He's shaking violently, and I back up, away from him. "C-Collin? Stop!" He doesn't, and I feel cornered. He's inbetween me,and the cupboard now, and I can't move. His shaking has increased, his limbs have begun tightening in response to hi anger...I see him trying to control it, but he just can't.

"What in the world is going- Collin!" Sam yells, grabbing onto him. "Calm down. Deep breaths..." I take deep breaths too, nervous. Tentively, I reach out, and touch Collin's arm. His shaking is imideately stopped, and he looks back at me with sad, worried eyes. I give him a knowing smile, and pat his hand softly. I then turn to the rest of the werewolves now in the room.

"So...werewoles eh?" I say, trying to lighten the mood. "Totally called it!" I give Jacob an unexpected high five, and he laughs loudly.

"She really did." He explains to everyone who is looking confused and curious. "She guessed it, and was right..." I beam. I always knew being a guesser would get me somewhere in life!

"Wow. That has never happened before...well, except- " Embry cuts off and glances at Brady, who has now sitting at the table, looking anywhere but me. I can see the sadness in his eyes, despite th smile on his liips.

"Hey Emily..." I turn to her. She's right behind me, smiling. "Can Brady sleep over?" I ask, putting on th puppy dog face, and pout. She smiles at me, and nods sweetly. Her hands pat my hair, and she traces the scars I have gently, before kising my scarred temple motherly. I smile at her.

"Yes you may Bella. Just please get to bed early..." I agree, than turn to Brady.

"Brady? Please? I haven't seen you in so long!" I beg him. I even get down on my knees and clasp my hands together dramaticallly. "I'll give you a cookie! You wanna a cookie boy? Huh? Wanna cookie?" I tease, as if he were a dog wanting a treat. He snorts, then nods at me excidedly. We really had to catch up...I mean, I haven't talked to him in...well, four years.

"Yesssss!" I hiss happily. Which is a strange thing to be able to do. Happy hisses are more like purrs actually...but, you know, whataver! I run up to Brady and fucking launch myelf into his arms, squealing.

"Ouch Bells! Wolf hearing remember?" I blush.

"Sorry bud."

three hours later, after Sam and Emily finally shooed everyone else besides Brady away, me and him sat down in my room, and watched a few movies on Emily's Laptop. Then, after finishing the movie 'Donnie Darko', The lights turned off, and we tried desperately to catch up on what had been going on since we left each other. We lied down on my bedroom floor, just talking.

"Have you imprinted Brady?" I ask suddenly, and Brady looks sad.

"Yeah. I...I imprinted last year, on this girl...I didn't even catch her name, and then, she was gone. I never saw her again. I'm waiting though. II spend a lot of my time...wondering...if she'll ever come back." He sniffs, and I know he's crying. I pat his back, and give him a hug.

"Tell me the whole story Brady...I need to know about this girl..." I whisper, and he does, he begins telling me all of it.

"It was in New York, when my family went there...family vacation..." He coughs. "I was walking with Kim and Jared, when all the sudden, someone ran into me, and we both got knocked down. I looked up, and saw...these perfect clear blue eyes. She was so beautiful Bella...short, spiky red hair, pale, freckles...tiny nose, plump little lips, pretty, curvy face- and body." He blushed. "Her eyes were just so excited and sad...they were really big and they reminded me of a child's eyes..." Brady sniffs again. "She...I don't know. She was bruised and everything, I wondered how she got them. I fell in love in three seconds, and then, she was gone. Her tiny feet, just, ran, and oon enough, two thugs ran past me too. But, by the way she smiled and hugged them, I knew they were her friends...I have no idea where she went Bella. She's just gone." By the time the stories finished I'm crying. If it was like how I feel about Collin...I shut my eyes, and hold up a hand.

There had to be a way I could find this girl...somehow! I would do whatever I could to get this girl to La Push. if only I were...

I open my eyes, and I know I have got this tiny red haired girl wraped around my finger...

"Psychic." Brady looks confused.

"You know a psychic? Or are you one?" His voice is layered with twenty different kinds of confusion. I smile at him.

"A certain pixie vamp I know happens to see the future Brady. I have a plan."

-with that, Brady fell asleep. I stayed up, took out my notebook, and, from Brady's description, tried to draw his imprint. Big eyes, curvy face, plump lips, and a tiny nose...short spiky hair, and an interesting array of freckles...i smiled at the drawing, and set it next to Brady's sleping face. They would be a good couple. I could already see it. I sighed, and layed my head on the pillow.

Now to find Alice Cullen...

_Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter!_

_**Next: Bella and Brady go to Alice to try to find this red haired mystery girl! But...will the three be able to locate someone they know nothing about? Find out...in chapter Nine of Scarred Love!**_

_Remember! Anyone who reviews gets a sneak peek at chapter nine!_

_(P.S.-any suggestions from who i should draw in this chapter?)_

_Maybe, Check out my Scarred Love art! Link on Profile! Anyone can look! :)_

_Thanks for the 100 reviews again everyone! It means A lot to me! :) Next goal is 150! ;)_

**V**


	9. Visiting Alice

_Plot ain't mine dearies! ;) It's Stephenie Meyer's!_

_Special thanks to: ThisIsMyDisguise, my new beta, who corrects my stupidest of mistakes and all that. :)_

_Enjoy Chapter Nine!_

**Chapter Nine**

**Visiting Alice**

**Bella's POV**

Silver light slashes through my curtains and leave its delicate spider web pattern all over my room. I smile weakly and stretch my sore arms over my head; it's going to be a big day. Now that Sam knew that I knew the secret, I would have to tell him...well, everything. About Joshua, about how I found out the secret- to even imprinting. He wants to know everything and I am not too excited to tell him.

"Morning Bella Bean!" I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and, looking behind me, I remember Brady had slept over. I smile at him widely and give him a squeeze.

"Morning Brady Bear." I pat his head, and immediately think of that red haired girl. My hand instinctively reaches over and grabs the notebook that is behind Brady.

"Hey...Remember how you told me about that...Girl?" My words are hesitant, despite my best efforts. Brady nods anxiously, knowing I have something to show him that relates to his imprint.

"Well..." I pick up the notebook and show him, though I am positive it doesn't look like her.

"I tried to draw her. It's a rough sketch, but if Alice knows what she looks like, it'll be easier to locate her." I smile and he smiles back, but takes the notebook out of my hands gently.

"Almost...But her nose was more...Do you have a pencil?" I hand him one and stare over his shoulder as the girl transforms into someone new.

"See- it was more rounded right here..." He scratches away at her nose, and rounds it out into a tiny little button.

"Her mouth was open at the time and there was a tiny scar over her left eye...and fix up this..." The drawing is now even better, and I suddenly wonder if he took drawing lessons. He always was good at it, but now- now he's amazing.

"Wow. It's. So pretty." I say in awe and Brady blushes.

"Yeah, she is." I notice that his eyes visibly brighten even though it's only a drawing of her.

As I watch him grin at her face, I feel like anything is possible. I mean, if Brady Conweller...My Brady, the one who had always told me girls were sick, and weird when the kid was thirteen. Even at the age of seventeen, he could fall in love with a girl only by looking at her. And if I could be someone's actual interest, as broken and scarred as I was, anything was possible. It's amazing how it works- how fate works it's ways on unexpected, broken people to make their life worth living.

"Bella? Are you alright? You look a little spaced out." Brady says with uncertainty in his voice. I feel my head pop up and look at him. I give him a quick nod and turn to run my hands over mine -and his- drawing.

"Yeah, just thinking-" I'm interrupted by the door opening. Kim pokes her head in and smiles.

"Some things just never change eh? You guys. Breakfast. Downstairs. Bella, don't get another injury." I shake my head and growl at her, annoyed. I am not even that clumsy! Oh fuck it. Yeah, I am. I have managed to hurt myself badly four times, in just the past three weeks and two days. I can feel the corner of my lips threatening to turn up.

"Yeah... Whatever bitch! Get out of meh room!" The word 'my' somehow comes out like meh because I say it so fast.

"We'll be down in a second...me and Brady wanna…" I wiggle my eyebrows. "...Fool around a little." Brady looks like he's trying not to laugh as Kim runs away in terror. Seconds pass, and Brady and I burst out laughing. He and I are close, but not that way. We hug, we kiss, and I do say some...sexual things to him, but it's gross to think of him like that.

"Ah..." I sigh, wiping away my tears from laughing so hard. Brady does the same.

"We should probably get down stairs, I am starving." At that, my stomach growls loudly and Brady pats it.

"Food for the human! Hop on!" He gets on his hands and knees and I jump on his back.

"Horsey ride!" I laugh to myself. Did I not just do this with Collin last night? Brady, neighing and squealing -apparently trying to make horse sounds- gallops, with me clutching onto his shirt with my fingers and my legs wrapped around his middle. We laugh and laugh as he tries to get us down the stairs. His legs are all crooked and weird, and I'm just laughing my ass of as he tries to untangle himself in order to get to the kitchen.

"Can I get off?"

"NO! I will get us to the kitchen!" Brady, on his hands and knees, and with me on his back,_ finally _make it there, and I feel half of our groups' eyes on me. I smile innocently, climb off of Brady, and sit in my spot like I hadn't just ridden a werewolf to breakfast.

"Um...What's for breakfast?" My voice is colored with embarrassment and my face lights up as I blush. Emily takes a breath, laughs an airy laugh, and sets down a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I thank her and, though I feel everyone's curious gaze on me, I stuff my face. Why the fuck am I so hungry? Emily sets down a glass of orange juice, and I gulp it down quickly.

"Hungry Bells?" Asks Paul with a chuckling. I swallow, stick my tongue out at him, and cough. _Ouch. _My throat is really sore. Shrugging, I finish up the last bit of my food and hand the plate back to Emily. Sighing, I lay back in my chair.

"Good morning." I say, and Leah laughs. Wait...Leah _laughed_? I stare at her in amazement. Not once had I ever heard Leah laugh, and I only just saw her smile for the first time yesterday. Apparently, I'm not the only one who thinks this is weird, because everyone...and I mean _everyone_ stares at her strangely. She just growls and looks away.

"Shut up you guys." She says even though none of us had even said anything yet. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, are we still working on my room decorating Lee?" I ask, pointing up the stairs. She flashes the quickest of grins, and nods semi-excitedly. Brady nudges me.

"What Brady?" I ask, turning to him. His eyes are worried.

"Umm, Cullen house. Alice...Ring a bell?" I feel like a switch has been turned on in my head. Oh fuck! I forgot! I slap my forehead, and hear Embry laugh. I glare at him and hit my head against the table.

"How did I even forget that?" I can tell I have a stupid look on my face, because Nessie giggles and tries to do the face too. I groan and slam my head against the table, thinking. Okay...maybe if I...

"Okay! Leah, can you come with me to the Cullens'?" I hear Sam growl. "I mean…with Sam's permiss-"

"No." I look around for who says this and my eyes land on Collin, instead of a much-expected Sam.

"Collin...if you..." I pause. If he _wha_t? "...if you're my… er…imprinter? Then, doesn't that mean you'll do anything to make me happy?" I give him my sad, teary eyes.

"I mean, Leah will be there! If she can that is...and Brady will too! Please?" I flush, and more (fake) tears are clustering in my eyes. Collin sighs.

"Fine- but only if Leah can go." He looks toward her, and she nods. "Okay...just…" He comes close to me and cups my face in his hands, while his eyes turn serious. "…Be careful." He finishes as he kisses one of my scars. Sam growls loudly, and I see that Kim slaps him on the arm. _Go Kim! _

Collin, remembering everyone else is in the room, steps away from me and turns a nice shade of scarlet. He mouths 'sorry.' I shake my head and roll my eyes at the unneeded apology.

"Sam, don't be rude! It's not nice to growl at people!" I walk over to him and I point a finger in his face.

"You should be ashamed!" I giggle slightly and poke him in the stomach. He doesn't laugh.

"I am not accepting of such a relationship in this house Bella. You are thirteen for Christ's sake!" His voice is angry, and Emily -bless her heart- steps in and looks Sam straight in the eyes, He visibly just...melts. Emily's voice is very quiet as she says the rest, to make sure I can't hear it. But I do...that's weird.

"Sam. Honey, dear." Her voice is sweet, as if it were honey coated. "Calm down. I mean, I know it's early, but you know Collin will take care of her." He sighs heavily and seems much older.

"I guess." The room becomes very silent and I stand and go over to Leah.

"So...Wanna come?" she smiles and nods.

"Yeah. Sure. Just wondering though...Why are you and Brady going to the Cullen house?" furrowing my eyebrows, I look to Brady; he's frowning. I can tell that he doesn't really want her to know and I give him a pleading look. His shoulders deflate and he nods, but mouths, 'Later'.

"I'll tell you later Lee. Umm..Why don't we go now?"

After we all agree and get permission from Sam, and after Collin kisses my cheek _again, _we're heading off in Brady's truck.

"Da...La...Dead End! Da da da...Streets...HOME!" Brady sings. I do a face palm and look at him in complete disbelief. My best friend, Brady, doesn't know _'The Runaways_?" Holy shit...this boy is missing out. Sex, drugs, beer, and growling- what else can a man want in a song?

"Do you not know _The Runaways_?" He smiles indifferently and I look away. I start to sing the song Brady just doesn't know the words to apparently.

_"-As I was getting dusted,_

_I happened to get busted._

_Oh yes I was arrested._

_Oh God how I protested!_

_They beat me with a board._

_It hurt just like a sword!_

_They kicked me in the eye._

_My brain began to fry!..." _

I sing and growl, making Leah gasp and turn around to look at me in the backseat. Her eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Holy _shit_ Bella! You can really..." She blushes deeply, "Growl..." Her face is lit up as bright as a Christmas tree, and I laugh. I had never seen Leah blush, and the sight was very funny. Funnier than you would think, anyway.

"Yeah, blame Kim. She taught me how to sing like that when I was nine." I giggle and sing the rest of the song while Leah stares at me in amazement. It's weird how I can think I'm okay at something, but someone else thinks I'm amazing at it. Or, well, the other way around.

"Sorry to uh…" Brady coughs uncomfortably. "Interrupt your...growling, but we're here." Giggling, I look outside my window at the Cullen House. It's huge and many of the walls are windows. I smile. It is such an Esme house. Brady and Leah get out while I follow them nervous as hell.

**LPOV (Leah's Point of View)**

Sighing, I step out of Brady's truck carefully and place my feet on the ground gently, making sure not to trip. For some reason, I have never learned how to step out of a truck without falling. Even when I was- gulp- with Sam, he had to lift me out of the truck. I swallow the lump in my throat and scratch at my chest slightly as a pain in my heart resurfaces yet again. I clench my eyes shut. _Get over it Leah. He left you. _I shake my thoughts away and, through the pain, walk up to the door.

_I was only supposed to go for moral support- that was it. That, and protecting her from vampires, because we all know Brady can't kill a vampire single handedly if something went wrong._

I knock on the door and Bella and Brady follow, ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door like crazy. I roll my eyes. Kids. Well, kid and teenager. I cross my arms and step away from the Cullen house. Are we even allowed here? Well, I guess we are with Bella, and that should count as some sort of a buffer. She's friends with them and Collin imprinted on her. I mentally shrug.

The door finally opens and behind it is...a god. His gold eyes (showcased by dark circles) stare away from me and I feel lost in them as I only see a side view. His face is angular, but smooth. His bronze head of hair is messy and wild, as if he had a sleepless night, tossing and turning. I gape for a long time, until he finally turns to me, and actually...looks and see's something good apparently, if his big smile is any indication.

"Hello." The bronze haired boy stares into my eyes directly now and I feel the world shift. The few things that had held me to this world before...they are now no longer holding me. The man in front of me is. My palms sweat and now I'm blushing. Oh God. He must think I'm a freak or something. I pull up the hood of my sweatshirt, blushing even deeper than before. I put out a shaking hand, but don't look him in the eyes.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater. I brought Bella to see your sister." I mumble out quickly as he shakes my hand. I gasp as something like an electric current flows through us. He must feel it too, because he looks surprised as he stares at our hands before swiftly letting go.

"Hello, I'm...I'm..." The man stutters and I hear Bella giggle. Before I can glare at her, I hear the sound of rock slapping against rock, and he spits out, "Edward. My name is Edward."

"Edward." I let his name roll of my tongue quietly and I smile. It's a perfect name for such a perfect boy.

"Bella! Oh- you must be... give me a minute...BRADY!" I can tell she's smiling as this girl -who I assume is Alice- squeals. "I saw a glimpse! What ya need chicka?"

"Hey Alice! So, Brady and I need help with..." I hear their voices fade away and realize they're trying to give us privacy. Oh God. Thanks a lot guys. Thanks. A. Lot. Edward chuckled from above me and I look up. He's close now and I can smell the faint scent of vampire, but it's sweet. Like honey coated brownies, which are delicious by the way. Wait a second...I imprinted on a vampire!

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

We walk away from Leah and Edward and I'm beaming with joy. I am fixing her; I can just feel it! The way her eyes just brightened when she saw Edward...she imprinted. The impossible has happened.

"Did you see that Brady?" I whisper and he nods.

"Yeah, Leah imprinted." His eyes seem sad. _Probably because of that imprint girl. _I lean into him for a side hug as we continue walking toward Alice's room. He smiles sadly before leaning away as he clutches the sketch we drew in his oversized hand.

"So! You are looking for a girl, no?" Alice looks at Brady and he nods, giving her the drawing. "Ahh...this might take pretty long. It's hard to find people you don't know..." She closes her eyes after staring at the drawing for a fraction of a second, leaving Brady and I to sit and wait. It's only probably four minutes later when she looks back up at us with surprised eyes.

"It's blurred. I located her quickly because she associates with Bella soon. Her future disappears after that short amount of time though. I can't see the pack of muh- I mean...the pack of werewolves." She looks to Brady with an apologetic smile and he chuckles slightly. I gasp aloud at her words. How does this kind of stuff happen? Fate is the only answer. How else could a girl Brady met in New York City end up travelling all the way to La Push, when he just so happens to be in love with her? It's another one of those things that just makes me believe anything's possible.

"So...She's coming to La Push?" His tone is disbelieving. "R-really?" Alice gives him an approving smile and pats his shoulder with her thin, childlike hands.

"Yes. She's coming to La Push. Good luck buddy!" Alice gathers him in for a hug and I stare in wonder. Alice's marble skin looks even more pale against Brady's russet, and I notice that Alice's hair is hardly longer than Brady's. Maybe just a quarter-inch longer. I chuckle to myself and cock my head to the side. A werewolf and a vampire… hugging? I mean, I always guessed they were enemies, I mean, who wouldn't? But now, I don't know how they ever _could _be. I smile softly and lean up against the wall, closing my eyes. A sigh slips through my lips and I just breathe.

_Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! It was Beta-ed and everything (Thanks J.L.!)! _

_School has begun. It started on Wednesday, and I think I'll still be fine with updating every Sunday! :)_

**NEXT: Bella tells Sam...well, everything. How is he going to react? And how is his reaction going to make **_**Bella**_** react? Also...maybe this new girl will come into the picture? Who knows?**

Edward and Leah: **Yay or Nay?**

_Tell me in a review!_

_Anyone who reviews also get's a sneak peek from Chapter Ten! :)_

_Nicole_


	10. Naked Truth

_Thanks again to ThisIsMyDisguise for Beta-ing my story...you rock my socks chicka!_

_Twilight is not mine. It's Stephenie Meyer's._

_Link to my drawings of the Scarred Love characters, like always, are on my profile!_

_Any drawing requests for this story? :)_

_Also, Thanks so much for all the reviews! Even all my readers who don't review...you guys are awesome! :D_

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella's Point Of View**

**Naked Truth**

The rest of the morning came and went pretty quickly after visiting Alice...

Brady couldn't stop talking about that girl -not that I really minded- and Leah and I finally decided on a room theme. One that Sam would hate (insert maniacal laughter here.) Speaking of Sam, he was definitely getting on my nerves. He just couldn't live with my friendship with Brady or my...kind of friendship with Collin. It drives me insane. So, basically, the morning was fairly uneventful, but psychotic. I couldn't stop thinking about the future, or the past. Yes. It was going to be a long, truthful day.

"Seeya Brady. Bye Lee Lee!" I yell, slamming the door. They smile at me. Well, Leah kind of does. It's more of a smirk, but it's progress! I giggle to myself, and Leah starts driving away.

"Seeya later Sexy! Last night was amazing...and this morning! Thanks Babe!" I blush as Brady screams out the window. Oh God, that sounded wrong. I'm pretty sure he was talking about that chick and all that other shit that happened, but it just sounds like I'm a prostitute. Nice Brady. Niiiice.

A boy walks past me on the sidewalk, smirking. He looks to be sixteen, possibly seventeen. He has a cute, baby face and neatly styled blond hair. Not my type. He winks at me, slaps my ass, and says,

"Come on over baby. There's a place in that woods just for us. I hear your crazy in bed..." He points to Leah's truck. Ah fuck!

This dude, spluttering now, looks confused as I grab his hand in both of mine, and bend it as hard as I can. A soothing -well, soothing to me- cracking sound comes from his wrist. "FUCK! Oh My God!" I roll my eyes, push him, and watch him fall. Heh. Shows him.

"Have a good day boy. Don't ever speak to me again." I walk up the path and to the front door. He's finally running away now and I thank the Lord. God, that was a nightmare.

I open up the door to Sam and Emily's, well, I guess it's now my house too, and inhale the scent of hot chocolate. Which is good, since it's cold outside.

"Hey Emily!" I smile as I walk into the kitchen and slip off my tan, fuzzy uggs that Alice gave, I mean forced, me to take home, the evil pixie. Emily softly smiles back and pats my back. Her eyes gleam with something I would call motherly love...or something like it. I feel my heart swell.

"Hello Bella. Oh! Cute boots!" She feels the edge of them with her hand. I laugh and blush.

"Thanks, Alice gave them to me. Well, gave is the wrong word, she forced me to take them." I laugh and Emily raises her eyebrows. "Alice is obsessed with fashion, Em. Obsessed! I swear to God that girl treated me like Bella Barbie when I was there." I roll my eyes as Emily giggles. I let out a few awkward bursts of laughter and lean against the counter, and then it hits me. There's totally something missing...oh well.

"Just wondering...uh...why was there a boyish scream out there?" I laugh.

"Some douche bag slapped my ass and offered me to..." I wiggle my eyebrows, "have "a romp in the sack," so I broke his hand!" I smile broadly at her while she stares at me in silence, before bursting out in a grin. Emily rocks! If Joshua knew this, he would have...I flinch and shake the thought form my brain. No Bella.

I sigh and yawn. I should really start getting to sleep earlier...Something in my brain clicks and I look around.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" I'm so used to them being here, it's strange to have an empty kitchen. Emily, understanding what I mean, narrows her eyes and smirks. I blush under the power of her stare.

"They do have lives, believe it or not." I giggle. She turns away, and picks up the coffee pot filled with hot chocolate. "Well anyway, want some hot chocolate?" I nod excitedly. Rolling her eyes, she pours the steaming substance into a coffee mug as my mouth waters. Yummy!I love hot chocolate more than life itself when it's cold out. I remember when Joshua made me some once. Well, actually, it was for one of his "lady friends," Veronica…That bitch. Anyway, I stole it, and I have to admit, my dad can make some damn good hot chocolate!

Emily sets the glass in front of me and I take a scathing hot sip. I moan.

"Mmm...Delicious. You make some pretty good hot coco Em..." I sigh into the mug. Emily rolls her eyes with more attitude than needed. We giggle as Sam walks in, shirtless as always, and smiling.

"I'm home!" He announces, Swooping Emily up in his arms and kissing her scars. I cough, interrupting their intimate moment. Sam blushes and steps away from her awkwardly as he gives me an apologetic smile, and I snort.

"Ah, calm down Sam. Dad is way worse with PDA..." I shiver. "Ew." Sam laughs nervously and nods his head. "Seriously, come on Sam...Let's go into the living room...I'll explain everything-"

"Including the broken handed boy running away from our house?" He bites his lip to keep from laughing and I nod my head slowly.

"Yes. Even that."

Half an hour later, Emily was down shopping with Leah's mother Sue, and Sam and I sat outside on the front porch swing. It was awkward and silent as we swayed back and forth.

"So… you were finally going to tell me why I had to come and take you in? Not that I minded or anything…" His words quiver slightly, and I take a deep breath,calming myself.

"Yeah…" I launch into the whole story, starting with the little bit I remembered about mom. I hesitate a few times, especially when it comes to reliving the many different beatings, but Sam, being the kind and caring brother he is, squeezes my hand and gives me an encouraging smile, so I sputter out the words I need to say. I finish off with the beating that caused my scar, and hesitatingly look up at his face. I'm not even done telling the story yet. He knows it, because, though he looks like he has millions of questinos, he says nothing. I look back down and fumble with my hands.

"He...I thought that I only had one scar al this time. B-but...when I took off my bandages...I realized. There were four. I looked then closely, and If you see this one-" I point to the perfecty straight one on the far right. "compared to this one-" I point to the one next to it. "You can tell that one is from the dresser's corner. The straight one...and these three..." I swallow the lump in my throat. "...are from a wolf's claw...He did that to me. Scarred me even worse then I should have." I look back up, and Sam has tears in his eyes. He wraps his warm arms around me, and lets out a shaky breath.

"Did I ever tell you how Emily got her scars?" He asks, and I shake my head no. I had never felt the need to ask. It seemed too personal. Sam leans away from me, and rubshis face anxiously.

"Well, werewolves have really bad anger problems. When we first start 'turning,' the littlest things can get us angry and force us to change..." His words shake as he tells me the story. About how he had lost control because Emily was worrying and rabling about Leah. Leah...well, she was Sam's girlfriend, before Sam imprinted on Emily. Well anyway, Sam lost control and scarred Emily when he launched at her in wolf form. It tortures him. I can tell, because he just has these eyes that are like open books. They tell you a story. WE talk more, about all different stuff, and that blond haired boy- who's hand I broke- comes up.

"Uh yeah...he wanted to..." like with Emily, I wiggle my eyebrows. "...have 'a romp in the sack.' So I broke his wrist slash hand. Don't know which." Sam looks at me sternly for a moment, then bursts out laughing. I giggle along with him. I never knew itcould be like this. Being loved by someone else. It's funny how stuff like this works. Something good came from Joshua. It's weird. but In a good way.

"Ahh.." Sam wipes the tears from his eyes, and so do I. "Bella..on a more serious note...we have to talk about this whole thing with Collin...okay?" I nod, wishing we were laughing again instead of doing this- talking seriously. "I don't know what you two are thinking- but stop. You two are too far apart in age right now. I mean, you'll always be that much apart, but you're so young, and he's so...teenager-ish and...not as young. Plus, what will people think when they find out? You are twelve Bella. twelve. You guys have time!" He's shaking. "I mean, he kissed you and you've known him for what? three days?"

"I feel like I've known him my entire life Sam." I interupt him. His shaking turns into a slight quiver. "I mean...I konw it is a bit soon, but you know? It's like impossible to stay away Sam. I don't just feel friendship toward him." I blush deeply, and Sam takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes.

"Okay. All I want for you two is that you would please, please refrain from kissing infront of me. Forehead and cheeks are acceptable...not on the lips. Thanks."I laugh, and Sam does too. I wrap my arms around his torso and smile into his chest.

"Thanks Sam. for...everything. For adopting me. For aking care of me. Explaining everything...and for just." Tears fill my eyes. "Just Saving me!" I let one soft sob escape me. "I-i-I would have never been who I am right now if it weren't for you or Emily. I wouldn't have met Collin, Leah, or any of the others...I wouldn't have found Brady and Kimmy again!" I am now just sobbing into his shirt. He pats my back softly. "I love you Sam. You are the best big brother a girl could ever ask for!"

"Love you too Kiddo." He hugs me tight. "You have changed this family completely-"

The sound of a car coming up the driveway interrupts his speaking and we watch as Emily gets out and comes up to us, jogging, a surprised look gracing her face.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what happened while I was out!"

"What?" We both ask, confused, and wiping tears away from our eyes. Emily doesn't seem to notice, but instead sits in between us on the swing.

"I got a call from your mom."

"WHAT?" If Sam's face was anything to go by, he was just as shocked as I was.

"Yeah, apparently she was looking for you both, and found out from this agency, that she lived with the Cullens! Who lead her to Nessie, then to me! Come to find out, she was looking for you guys this whole itme! We must ust be impossible to find-" Emily babbles on and I zone out. What? My mom..she was looking for me? The mom who left her duaghter with an abusive drug hound? Wht the fuck? Shaking my head, I zone back in on Emily's conversation. "-that we adopted her, and she wants to meet yo guys!"

Sam and I are both too shocked to speak. We look back and forth between each other, and I cough awkwardly, and painfully. Ouch...

"I told her I would have to get home and talk to you to see..."Emily peeps. Sam managed to get out of the shock enough to process what Em just said., and turns to me with a question.

"Bells, do you wanna meet mom or would you rather just.." He doesn't finish his sentence, but I know what he was about to say. 'Or just ignore her?'

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know she was alive, and now all of a sudden she wants to meet me? I felt anger about her forgetting me for most of my life, but I also really wanted to meet the person who gave birth to me. Maybe, she would be nicer than Joshua ever was.

"You don't have to make your decision now-"

"I want to." I interrupted. I really do. I want to tell this bitch off for doing all this to me. Putting me through a hell I didn't even choose. She just..threw me away like a torn, snot infested kleenex, like her own used castoffs. I can't believe I once believed she was...good.

"Are you sure? Because, we don't have to if you don't want to." Sam's words are shaky and unsure. He isn't even sure himself. I realize.

"Do you want to Sam?" He furrows his eyebrows and shrugs.

"I do..but only if you would want to Bells." I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, Em, could you give me her number so I can call her back?"

They both go inside and leave me on the front porch alone, probably to give me time to think. About half an hour passes before Sam comes back outside and tells me that Mom will be meeting us here for lunch tomorrow. We go back inside and have the first silent meal I can remember having since I moved in. I then head straight to bed, not feeling like talking anymore while they start whispering to each other.

I can barely get to sleep as a knot of dread is tied in my stomach. Why? Why would she want to see me and Sam? I am finally getting away from- I flinch- Joshua, and now I get my mother back. Why, I don't even know her name! Yet...she wants to meet me. Maybe I'm just missing something.

Then, I began thinking about what kind of person she is now. Does she have a boyfriend? Another child? I sigh. Probably not. Two children was probably enough for her. The more my mind began to wonder, the more the picture I had of my mother changed. From a messy haired woman, makeup piled on her face, and aa scratchy, cahin smoker voice, to a clean looking woman, with a kind smile and sweet eyes. I shook my head. That picture isn't right though. I have a feeling I'm going to be very dissapointed when I meet her.

I go to sleep to the sounds of Sam and Emily, talking down stairs to each other, and, thinking about my mother, I dream about what it was like before I lived with my father...

INSERT THAT ONE WEIRD SKIPPING LINE THING HERE

I wake up to Emily, shaking me.

"Up Bella. You've got a big day ahead of you..." She murmurs. i groan and turn over. Emily giggles above me. "Your mom is coming over at twelve Bella. It's almost ten now. You have two hours to get ready."At that, my eyes shoot open. _Yesterdy really hapened?_ Emily begins to walk out of the room, seeing I'm awake, then turns around quickly. "Oatmeal for breakfast. What do you want for lunch?" I furrow my eyebrows, still half asleep and thinking.

At breakfast I can barely eat because I'm so nervous. The pack is around me, laughing, not knowing that in mere hours, my mother would be here. Brady looked like he knew something was up, but said nothing as he laughed at Embry's lame jokes.

Eventually, the afternoon is here, and me and Sam find ourselves waiting in the living room- still with the pack. They're all laughing and smiling while Sam and I are tense. Collin sits next to me, and plays with my hair. I blush. He curls my hair around his finger.

"Have I told you how pretty you are? How beautiful and gorgeous you are?" He smiles and I blush at the compliment and looked down.

"No. You shouldn't, 'cause it's not true." I look away, and Collin's hand finds my chin and pulls my eyes back to his. His ebony pools are sad, and I feel myself becoming saddened too.

"You just don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

"Apparenty not." I say. And I'm serious. It seems like everyday, people are telling me more and more things about myself I didn't even know. I sigh, and lean into Collin's chest, sighing. He begins playing with my hair again. His fingers are gentle as the weave through my straight, brown locks. I hum contently, and close my eyes. Right as I do, the doorbell rings. I jump up to get it, and Sam comes too. My hand shakes as I open the door. A woman stands in front of me.

I feel myself reacing toward her, facinated. My hand reaches her shoulder, and I cock my head to the side. This can't be real can it? As I stare into her wide, dark brown eyes, and watch her long red brown hair swish around her face, I realize...it is real. This is the real thing.

"Isabella...dear, do you know who I am?" Her voice is soft and sweet. I nod.

"I think I do..." My words are unsure. "You're..." I don't finish, but it seems like she knows what I'm going to say. She opens here mouth, going to finish my sentence for me.

"I'm your mother."

_Oh My! I am sorry! I updated like...two days late...I know! But I couldn't update on Sunday cause it wouldn't save and stuff, and everythign got all confusing! My mom ended up saving it after I went to be though and stuff, so yay!_

_OHMEHGOSHZ. Thanks to J.L., who, without her help, this chapter wouldn't have been finished! She helped me out form the words.."So...you were going to [...]" to the end. Yeah. She wrote a ton, then I went through it and edited. She is amazing! :D_

**NEXT: Bella, Sam, and their mother talk. Is there another family secret swimming around them? Find out in chapter eleven!**

_Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me so happy to read and write back to them!_

_Reviews get sneak peeks to chapter eleven! ;)_

_Nikki Kitten 3_


	11. I'm Sorry For my mistake

Oh My jesus...I am so so so sorry! I know, you guys are probably like: ORlly? Nikki Hasn't posted for a month?

Okai, time to explain myself.

So, yeah. Um, first of all...school is a hastle. Like, my teacher is mean and absolutely hates me for no apparent reason and always makes me do extra credit even though my grades are fine, and then the other one never lets me jot down ideas for the story in my notebook. EVER. It's really annoying! :( Plus, I have been burdened with so much homework, it isn't even funny. I take home my Math, Social Studies, and English book EVERY NIGHT. OTL;;

Alright, and if this isn't reason enough, it's my birthday weekedn and I got all this gorgeous art suplies...(-rude to her readers) and I CANNOT HELP MYSELF! I ahve been drawing all day even though I really should've been writing.

Oh yeah, and then there's the part where I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! :'(

So, I am sorry, but to make it up to you, I'll give you a sneak peak into Bella's life! I just wrote out something quick about when she goes to school next week (in the story you know). It's a few chapters ahead! :)

BPOV

I walk through the halls slowly as everyone stares at me. Their faces are curious, some are confused, and there's a group of girls that are sneering. I assume that this is who Claire was talking about. The dark haired one must be Jordan, the ringleader of the group, the bleach blonde one (a dumb idea for a girl with ruswet skin) is Carrie, and the one with the wild brown hair must be Keisha.

Wow, she was right. They are a fucking stupid group. They look like a bunch of clowns. I look more mature, and they're like three years older.

When they begin walking toward me, everyone else looks away. I know what's coming. This had happened to me a lot when I was at Joshua's house. The girls would try hurt me...both psyhically and mentally.

"Isabella, Isabella..." Jordan chants as she snickers slightly to the two others behind her. "I hear people talking about you and..ahem...Collin Locks." I sneer and stand straight, pulling out my pony tail and shaking my head. I comb my fingers through my hair and cock my head to one side, playing their game.

"Oh, you must be Jordan..." I begin in a nasally voice, mimicking hers. "...well yes. That's why I made my point this morning on who has him." I smirk as I think about when I kissed him in front of the school. I bite my lip to keep from giggling as I think about his...response. "He's mine, bitch. Mine." I point to myself and smile. "He'll always be mine."

I now realize the pure truth in my own words. He would always be mine. I'm his imprint. He's...mine.

"Oh My God. You are so stupid!" Carrie interupts, flipping her blonde hair back. I roll my eyes heavily, more attitude than I need. She_ is _the stupid one. "Don't you know that Jordan used to date Collin? They like, just broke up! They were dating for two years!"

I roll my eyes and clench my teeth, determined not to feel jealous. "Shut up Carrie. If he did, no wonder why he went right to me. There's no competition!" Jordan definately takes a hit here, and says with a smirk.

"Once he fucks you, he'll dump you hard. I mean really..." She gestures toward me. "...no boobs, no ass..." She chuckled. "You're just a plain jane."

Now, usually, I wouldn't be very mad at that. I mean really, he_ is_ mine. I'm his. But...there's something frommy past that's bothering me. Something big, and something...terrifying.

I hiss, a painful howl bubbling on my lips. I see red, and I lunge toward her. My hands grab a fistful of gurly walnut hair and I let myself punch her. Once, twice, then a third time. I knock her to the floor and raise my hand, this time my fingers spread as if I was going to claw her.

"Bella! BELLA! NO!" I hear Claire yelling, then I hear someone else yell: 'Babe! Stop!'

I freeze my actions, and I roll of Jordan. It's then I realize that Paul and Quil were trying to pull me off her. I look around. What the hell just happened...?

"Bella! What happened, are you hurt? Did she hurt you?" Collin begins, worriedly, as he hugs me. There's a large crowd around us, and teaachers are trying to yell, but I can't hear them. Collin calms me down, hugging me, telling me everythings okay...

...but it isn't.

**Yeah... I changed the little preview. I had the wrong thing copied in here...WHOOPS. I'm doing a different Collin/Bella story about her being kinda psycho...I had the wrong ending part, cause I put both the ideas in the same doc. Wow. Nikki. WOW. Aplogies for that mix up, and thanks to Calina Malvagita Volturi for commenting on the strangeness. Understood**.

* * *

KThxBai!

Nikki (oh yeah..I'm still sorry :|)


	12. Oh my god, sorry

Hey guys! It's been three years and 12 year old me was so dumb. Oh my god. Sorry it's, y'know, been three years, but essentially, to catch you up, I moved onto Hetalia fandom and got way more into art than writing. But hey, maybe someday I'll actually re-do this and not totally suck at writing.

I wonder if anyone still really follows this story.

Hm.

Hope you're all doing well.

3


End file.
